Broken Beauty and The Beast Incarnate
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: For the past few weeks, Dean Ambrose has been going through a tough time. Brock Lesnar finds him and they get along and they start to develop feelings for each other. But Deans in a relationship with Roman Reigns. What problems face will face them? Road to Wrestlemania. Mentions of Ambrollins and past domestic abuse/rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I just feel like I had to write something after I watched Raw so...this is what happened. AMBROCK seemed super cute in my head. Well, read on my darlings.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

 **"** WHERE IS HE!? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" Dean has been yelling in the hallways of the backstage area. He was furious after what fucking Kevin Owens did to him.

First, Sheamus attacks him from behind in front of the whole roster, then after his fucking match, with Sheamus, which ended in a double-count out, already angering Dean. Kevin Owens has to come out and punch the hell out of him, infuriating Dean even more.

After all the yelling, screaming and punching walls. Dean found himself a dark corner in the arena, so he slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest hoping no body could see him, as the trainers were still probably looking for him.

Lately, nothing's really going Deans way. Kevin Owens was putting a beating on him every week. And he barely gets to see Roman as much, he missed his boyfriend. But Roman has too many appearances to be at, since he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Of course Deans happy for Roman, but he misses him, dearly. Deans just been so fucking stressed out lately, and what sucks is he has to deal with it alone.

"Fuck, I just want Roman" Dean whispered and closed his eyes.

"Why so sad, pretty boy?"

A voice brought Dean out of his thoughts. He looked up to see The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesnar. Deans eyes widened, he didn't need another beating. He immediately went to scramble away, but a large hand grabbed his shoulder, a gentle yet secure touch.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you." Brock Lesnar said letting go of Deans shoulder.

"I don't fucking trust you" Dean said staying in place, but still cautious.

"I wouldn't either, but why don't you tell me what's gotten you so sad."

"Why would I fucking tell you?" Dean growled.

"Honestly, I don't know, pretty boy. But, why don't you tell me anyway, for your sake" Brock said, grinning. Deans eyes widened, he tried to scramble away, once again, but Brock grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans put him back up against the wall he was sitting at before.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled.

"I asked you a question, now answer it" Brock said slowly.

"Fine, you wanna fucking find out why I'm upset? Maybe it's because I get fucking beat up every week. Maybe it's because I fucking didn't win today. Or maybe..." Deans voice cracked. "Maybe I just miss my boyfriend" he said quietly.

"I know, I know I fucking sound ridiculous. So, don't say anything." Dean said. Brock kneeled down by Dean, who was still sitting on the floor.

Dean thought Brock was probably gonna beat the shit out of him right then and there. But instead he, Brock, moved Deans hair out of his face and wiped the lone tear that fell out of Deans eye.

"Whose your boyfriend?" Brock asked quietly, sitting down next to Dean on the floor.

Dean looked up at him "It's Roman" Dean said. Brock didn't look surprised. "Why do you miss him? You see him everyday, don't you?"

Dean shook his head "Ever since his become the Champion, I don't see him as much, he's too busy. God, I sound like a fucking asshole. I don't even deserve him" he looked at the ground.

Brock lifted Deans chin up, gently. "Hey, don't you ever say that." Deans icy blue eyes met dark blue eyes. They stared at each other for a a few moments in silence.

"Who're you rooming with tonight?" Brock suddenly broke the silence. "Shit! I haven't even been able to fucking book a room. Ugh I'll just sleep in the car. Shit! Romans fucking taking the car! Oh my fucking God." Dean put his hands over his face. He was so frustrated and stressed out right now. He dug his nails into his face, drawing blood.

"Hey, hey! Stop that" Brock grabbed Deans wrist. "No" Dean was trying to fight out of Brock's grip, but it was too tight. "Fucking let me go, Brock!" Dean yelled. "Don't do that again" Brock said still gripping Deans wrist. "Fine" Dean said. Brock let go of him.

"I'm gonna get you back for that" Dean said angrily, like a child, folding his arms up against his chest. "Oh really? Go for it" Brock teased.

Dean then punched Brock in the arm, with all his strength. Brock didn't even flinch. Dean just looked at him with his mouth open. "What fuck is wrong with?!" Dean exclaimed, like a little kid. Brock just chuckled. "That's not even funny" Dean said. "Asshole"

"It's actually really funny" Brock said, laughing. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, they just sat there.

Until Brock broke the silence...

"Room with me" Brock said randomly. Dean looked confused for a moment "Huh?" "Room with me" Brock confirmed. "Brock, that's nice of you, but I don't want to be a bother, to you especially" Dean said.

"I want you to room with me" Brock said. Dean looked at him for conformation. Brock nodded. "Thank you, Brock" Dean said. "Wait for me" Brock said. Dean nodded.

Brock suddenly got up. Dean looked up at him. "I gotta go, pretty boy." Brock said. Dean got up as well. "Me too, I need to shower." Dean said.

Brock was about to walk away when "Hey! You better not hurt Roman tonight" Dean said. Brock chuckled "I make no promises, pretty boy. I'll see you later" He winked at Dean.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was sitting in the trainers room. Roman was icing his jaw. "Ro, I'm so sorry" Dean began "I should of come out, but I-I didn't have enough time to react. And I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault..." Dean went on. "Dean shut the fuck up for a second, can you do that? Just shut the fuck up." Roman lashed out on Dean. Dean was taken aback. "Okay. I-I'm gonna go, b-bye" Dean said, his voice cracking as he headed out the door. "Dean wait!" Roman yelled, but Dean was far out the door.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][]

Dean rolled his luggage and held his intercontinental title and went out into the parking lot. Brock said he'd be there.

Brock was waiting outside the car, he saw Dean and met him halfway to help him with his luggage.

They both got into the car. Brock had expected Dean to lash out on him since he F5'd Roman. But, Dean just sat there silently.

Dean was really holding in his tears, he couldn't fucking cry. Definitely not in front of Brock Lesnar. He just closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat and that heart breaking feeling you feel in your chest when you hold in your cry.

They finally got to the hotel. They exited the car and rolled their luggage.

When they got into the room. There was one bed. One very large bed. Deans eyes widened. Brock noticed and smiled "I can sleep on the floor" Brock said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy "No. I'll sleep on the floor." Dean said.

"Y'know the beds big enough for both of us. Unless you feel uncomfortable..." Brock said. "No, no I wouldn't feel uncomfortable. We'll both sleep on it" Dean said. Brock nodded.

They both stripped of their clothes. Brock watched as Deans body moved. "I hope you don't mind, Brock. But, I only sleep in briefs." Dean said. "No, I don't mind. I actually do the same thing." Brock said, smirking.

They both brushed their teeth, then got into bed. Brock just lied there for a few minutes, until he heard a small choked sob and sniffling. The noise broke his heart and he's Brock 'Fucking' Lesnar. "Dean?" He whispered "Are you okay?"

Dean turned on the lamp on his side and sat up, he wiped his tears. "Y-Yeah m'fine." Dean says, with a stuffed nose. Brock sat up "What's wrong, Dean?" Brock asks. "Sorry, Brock. I-I knew I'd be a bother, I could leave." Dean went to get up. Brock gently grabbed his hand. "Dean, I want you to stay. What's gotten you so upset?" Brock asked softly. Deans pained blue eyes met Brocks passionate blue ones.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments. Until Dean finally spoke up "...Um...Roman kind of lashed out on me earlier."

"Dean, I need you to answer this very honestly. Did he hit you?" Brock said slowly. Dean shook his head, but tears were coming to his eyes. "N-No, he would never. I know him. I-I just, I'm scared-" Deans voice cracked. "I-I'm scared that history may repeat itself." Dean said whispering.

"Has one of your past boyfriends abused you?" It pained Brock to ask, but he had to. Dean nodded his head, as tears continued to stream down his face. "S-Seth" Dean said, quietly. Brock tensed up. "Seth was my boyfriend. A little before Seth betrayed us, Seth started hitting me. A slap turned into a punch, a punch would turn into a kick, a kick would turn into beating, a beating would become very rough s-sex." Dean said, still crying.

Brock looked furious, but he tried to keep his anger in tact. He didn't want to scare Dean. "Seth raped you?" Brock asked in a deep voice.

Dean nodded, his tears shedding. "Y-yeah, I would blackout from the pain and wake up to him apologizing to me" Dean said between sharp breaths. "And I fucking still loved him, I'm fucking ridiculous" he chuckled coldly, tears still going down his face.

Brock stroked Dean face and wiped away the tears "Dean, stop putting yourself down. You've gone through so much, and you deserve the world and more." Brock said quietly.

Brock turned off the lamp and held the small man in his arms. Dean buried his face in the crook of Brock neck and wrapped his arms around Brocks neck, while Brock put his arms around Deans waist. Brock kissed Deans head. "I'll protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you, Dean" Brock whispered.

"Brock...thank you, my beast" Dean said quietly.

"Anytime. My...my beauty" Brock said as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Alright guys so this is a sequel to "Beauty and The Beast Incarnate." So if you didn't read that, I strongly recommend to or you'll probably be lost. My Ambrock feels are going off the charts, guys. I love them. So this was written after Raw 1/18/16. I'll stop talking, I hope you enjoy, my darlings.**

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Dean was absolutely furious, much

like last week. He just watched the fucking Wyatts beat the hell out of his boyfriend, Roman Reigns, and his new friend that he likes very much, Brock Lesnar.

"Wyatts!" Dean stormed through the backstage halls "Bray!"

He thought he had come to a dead end when- "You were calling?" The husky voice sent shivers up his spine. He turned around and he was met with Bray Wyatt and his "family" , consisting of Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strowman.

"Y-Yeah I was." Dean said, a little intimidated. He was pretty beat up from his tag team match, which he lost, with Kalisto against Sheamus and Del Rio, earlier. And he didn't really feel like getting any more beat up.

"And why's that? May I ask?" Bray Wyatt said, getting closer to Dean. Dean tried to back away with every step Bray took. "Because you and your stupid fucking family attacked Roman and Brock for no fucking reason!" Saying that made Dean less intimidated and angrier than he was before.

But the anger was replaced with fear when Bray pinned Dean up against a wall, holding both Deans wrists against the wall with one hand and he pressed his right knee to Deans left thigh, pinning one of his legs, as well. Dean immediately tried fighting out, but the larger man had a tight grip. He whispered in Deans ear: "Don't ever say anything like that about my family ever again, or you will regret it very much, my dear." Dean shivered.

"Let go, Bray" Dean said quietly, clearly agitated. "As you wish." Bray said, letting go of Dean. Dean nearly fell to the ground, his body was numb from the pressure Bray put on it.

"What the fuck?!" Dean yelled.

"What's wrong, my darling?" Bray asked, feigning innocence.

"What's wrong is that you...and them fucking beat the shit out of Roman and Brock for no fucking reason!" Dean yelled in Brays face.

Bray laughed. He fucking laughed. Dean was really trying to contain himself, right now.

"Ah, the Brute and the Beast. You would think I'd be surprised that your mentioning the Beast, as well. But, I'm not. He was all over you when you were falling apart, last week" Bray said calmly.

Dean looked at Bray with confusion in his eyes. "H-How do you-" Dean stuttered. He was cut off by Bray: "I know everything, sweetheart"

"I know things that you don't even know about yourself." Bray continued. "I even know about _him"_

Dean looked up at Bray with wide eyes. But Bray continued "I also know that with Romeo, the same thing is gonna happen." Bray laughed, maniacally.

Dean shook his head "No. No. No. No! Roman would never! He loves me!"

Bray walked up getting close to Deans ear. He whispered: "So did _he_ "

That was it. Dean wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. He took a swing at Bray. Bray stumbled back a bit. The rest of the Wyatts were about to attack, but "NO" Bray yelled. Bray then calmed down. Dean relaxed a bit.

After a couple of seconds, Bray charged at Dean, Deans back hit the wall. He was then pickup by the collar of his sweatshirt (Romans really). Brays fists dug into his neck, when Bray picked him up and slid him up the wall. Dean was trying to fight back, but he couldn't breath.

"L-Let go" Dean tried to choke out. "You brought this upon yourself, my Dear" Bray said, adding more pressure to Deans neck. "But you know, one less person in the Rumble match could be beneficial to my family and I." Bray then dropped Dean to the ground.

Dean gasped and clutched his neck, trying to breathe. He didn't get much breathing room though, because Rowan and Harper began kicking him. He tried to curl up to protect himself, but he didn't really gain much protection. They just kicked harder. Dean whimpered, he shielded his head the best he could.

He was then picked up and thrown into a wall. Again and again and again and again. He screamed every time his back hit the cold, hard wall. But his screams just led them on, making them dish out more, more punishment.

They let him drop to the ground. He curled up into a ball, just Incase they decided to inflict more abuse. Bray bent down to where Dean was curled up. "I told you Dean, I told you!" Bray yelled at Dean, as he grabbed Dean by his hair causing him to yelp.

Bray pulled Dean up to his full height and threw him at the person in front of him. Braun Strowman. Braun caught Dean and put him in his signature standing triangle choke hold. The pressure was so tight that it caused to Dean to loudly scream out in pain.

Meanwhile...

Roman was limping to the backstage area, and Brock Lesnar was right behind him, limping as well. He wasn't really worried about being attacked by Brock, since both of them were brutally beat up by the Wyatts.

Once Roman and Brock reached backstage, they heard a loud scream. It made them sick to their stomachs, because they both knew who that scream belonged to.

They both ran as fast as they could, pushing and yelling at anyone in their way. The limping in both, Roman and Brock, was gone when they heard that scream. "Dean!" Roman yelled. "Dean! Dean!" Brock called out. Roman normally would've asked why Brock was so concerned, although Dean had told him that he had roomed with Brock last week. But, at the moment he just cared about finding his boyfriend.

They both nearly hit a dead end, but-"DEAN!" They both exclaimed. Braun was choking the hell out of an already unconscious Dean, as the rest of the Wyatts watched, enjoying it. Once Braun noticed them, he carelessly dropped a limp Dean on the ground. Roman ran in and speared the hell out of Braun Strowman, and beat on the rest of the Wyatts.

While Brock scooped an unconscious Dean up into his arms. Deans body was already forming bruises, and marks on his neck were appearing. Deans pained eyes cracked open, "B-Brock" he managed to crack out, some tears came down Deans cheek. "Hey, hey. You're okay, Dean. You're fine." Brock wasn't sure if he was reassuring Dean or himself, he wiped Deans tears. When the Wyatts left, ran away really. Roman then came and knelt down by Dean. He stroked Deans hair. "Hey baby boy, we're gonna get you patched up." Roman kissed Deans forehead, while Dean was still in Brock's arms.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Roman exclaimed. "I need to take him to the hospital!" Roman said. He started gripping at his hair, pulling at it.

"Hey! Enough! He's fine, I'll take him to the trainers" Brock then got up, still holding the limp, bruised, beaten man in his arms and ran to the trainers. Roman went with them as well.

Brock dropped Dean off at the trainers. The trainers had told Roman and Brock that they had to leave while they were checking on Dean.

Brock and Roman waited outside the trainers. "I'm going to fucking kill the Wyatts!" Roman exclaimed, and punched the nearest wall. "Hey fucking relax!" Brock exclaimed. "How the fuck am I supposed to relax?! Dean could be seriously hurt. I'm fucking supposed to protect him!" Roman said, pulling at his hair. "He's strong, he'll be fine. You know what he's been through." Brock said. "Just because he's been through so much doesn't mean he has to continue to go through hell. He doesn't fucking deserve this." Roman said, quietly.

"Um Roman, Brock" One of the trainers had just come. "Dean just woke up. Fortunately, he doesn't have a concussion; however, he does have many bruises and cuts, which we patched up. He'll have to take some painkillers, because he may have some minor headaches." The Trainer stated. "So whose he going with, tonight?" He asked.

"Me" Brock and Roman said in unison. Then, they both gave each other looks. "Can we just see Dean, already?" Roman asked, a bit annoyed. The trainer moved out of the way to let Roman and Brock in.

They saw Dean just lying there. With his hands covering his face, and taking in sharp breaths.

"Hey baby boy." Roman said gently as he and Brock approached Dean. Dean removed his hands from his face, and showed his puffy red eyes, and tear drenched face. "What's wrong, Dean?" Brock said, wiping away the tears. Dean shook his head "N-Nothing, I-I'm fine" Dean said straightening up. "Dean" Roman looked at him, with that 'don't lie to me, baby' look.

"Before the Wyatts beat the shit out of me...Bray tried to get into my head..." Some tears went down Deans cheek. Brock placed his hand on the small of Deans back for comfort. "Uh. He said that the same thing that happened with S-Seth is gonna happen with you, Ro" Dean sobbed quietly. Brock wrapped his arms around Deans body to calm him down. "Dean, baby, you know I'd never hit you." Roman said stroking the sobbing mans hair. Dean shook his head which confused Roman. "T-That wasn't what Bray meant. He meant something else. And Rome, I know you would never, I'm just scared." Dean said, as his tears were falling on Brocks strong arms. "Dean, what did he mean, then?" Roman asked. Brock looked at Roman. Dean probably didn't tell him about what else Seth did to him, Brock thought. Dean just continued sobbing into Brocks arms. "Dean didn't tell you?" Brock asked Roman. "Tell me what?" Roman asked with a confused look. Brock looked at Dean. Dean nodded. "Um. Seth...He, He raped Dean." It pained Brock to say it, hearing Dean cry harder. Roman was shocked. He had no idea about this. He just wanted to hold Dean in his arms, and try to take all the pain away.

"Dean, oh my god. Baby, I'm so sorry." Roman took the smaller man in his arms and kissed him everywhere. "I would never ever do anything to harm you, okay baby?" Dean nodded. "I love you so much. I'd never hurt you." Roman said.

"I'm gonna go shower, change and get you a change of clothes really quickly, okay my love?" Dean nodded. Roman mouthed a 'stay with him' to Brock.

"Thank you, Brock" Dean said with a stuffed nose. Brock wrapped his arms around Dean, once again. Dean buried his head in the crook of Brocks neck. Dean had eventually stopped crying. Brock stroked his hair. "You're so beautiful, Dean. You don't deserve any harm that comes your way." Brock said quietly. "I'm not beautiful." Dean mumbled. "Yes, Dean. You are." Brock gently touched Deans neck, it was red from when Braun was choking him. The thought made Brock furious.

Brocks thoughts were cut off when Roman came in. "Hey baby boy, are you a bit better?" Roman asked. Dean nodded his head. "I got you some clothes. Here lemme help you, baby." Roman took off the sweatshirt Dean was wearing. He carefully put on the other sweatshirt he had gotten him, it was Romans. He then carefully unbuttoned Deans pants, and took them off. He got Dean some sweatpants instead of jeans, he wanted Dean to be comfortable. He also got Dean some Chuck Taylors (Converse shoes).

"Thanks, Ro." Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck, and leaned in for a kiss. Brock kind of shifted awkwardly.

"Alright, let's go Dean." Brock and Roman both said in unison, and gave each other a look.

"Deans rooming with me." Roman said. "No he's not. He's rooming with me." Brock said. They were both getting a bit angry.

"Dean who do you want to room with?" Roman asked. Dean looked up at both of them. "I wanna room with both of you. Can all three of us share a bed or something? Please?" Dean said. Roman and Brock looked at each other and both nodded. "Yeah baby. Sure we can" Roman said. "Of course, Dean." Brock said. Dean smiled and got up.

Dean winced when he got up, his whole body was still hurting. "Here, Dean. Lemme carry you." Brock said. "No, it's okay, Brock. You don't have to." Dean said. Brock lifted Dean up bridal style, anyway. Dean was about to appose, but he decided against it.

Brock followed Roman to the car. He placed Dean in the backseat. He then kissed Deans forehead. "I'm going in my car, okay? I'll meet you guys in the parking lot of the hotel." Brock said before he left. Roman got into the car after he put their luggage in the trunk.

They car ride was silent until Roman spoke up "Hey baby, you good?" Roman asked, softly. "Yeah, Ro M'fine. But, please don't start problems with Brock." Dean pleaded. "I won't, baby. Anything for you." Roman said, sincerely. "Thanks, Ro."

The rest of the ride was comfortable silence. Once they got to the hotel parking lot, they met up with Brock. Brock had decided they would all stay in his hotel room, since he had paid for a large room.

Once they got up to the hotel room, they changed their clothes. Dean didn't want to wear anything but his briefs. And Brock and Roman didn't really feel comfortable in front of each other, so they just wore a pair of shorts and no shirt, or a T-shirt.

With Dean wearing nothing but briefs caused Roman to rub some antibiotic cream over his body, since it was full of bruises. When they were all ready, they got into the bed. Brock was taking some pillows and blankets and placing them on the floor, causing Dean to look at him oddly.

"Brock, what are you doing?" Dean asked. "Getting ready for bed" Brock said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No, you're sleeping on the bed with us." Dean said. "No, no. I don't want to bother you guys." Brock said. "No you wouldn't. Please, Brock" Dean said, looking into Brocks eyes. "Okay Dean. Anything for you." Brock said.

Dean smiled.

They all got into the bed, it was pretty big. Dean was in the middle, while Roman was on the left and Brock was on the right. They turned off the lights.

Roman kissed Deans head and whispered 'I love you' to him, Dean whispered it back. Dean then turned and hugged Brock, wrapping his arms around Brocks neck. "Good Night, Brock." Dean whispered. "Good Night Dean"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was tossing, turning, and silently sobbing in his sleep. "N-No, please, please stop." He whispered. Tears continued streaming down his face.

Brock woke up, seeing Dean crying and trying to fight away something. Roman wasn't awake, he must be a deep sleeper. Brock quickly put Dean in his arms. "Hey hey, you're okay, you're okay." He said reassuring the distressed smaller man.

Dean was finally aware of what was going on "He-He" Dean tried to talk, the tears had finally stopped. "No, he's not here. Don't worry, I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Brock said.

Brock put his large hands around the smaller mans face. Dean looked up at Brock with emotional icy blue eyes. Dean leaned in, and Brock captured his lips. They both melted into the kiss. It was so passionate. They both broke it off, in need for oxygen. Deans eyes fluttered open.

Dean then buried his head in the crook of Brocks neck. Brock secured his hands on Deans waist.

Dean mumbled "My Beast". Brock smiled and whispered "My beauty". They then fell asleep in each other's arms, once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Take me to SUPLEX CITY, baby!" Deans words were still ringing in Brocks head. Brock watched Dean walk down that ramp, he was surprised. He tried to hide his smile, but the way Dean strutted down there, there was no way he could. He wasn't really sure what he was going to do at Fastlane. Paul had looked at him in shock when he saw that he had let Dean walk away, after getting up in his face. He was certainly expecting Brock to Suplex the hell out Dean, but he didn't know. Paul didn't know how Brock felt about Dean, but he did know how Brock felt about the WWE World Heavyweight championship. Brock would do absolutely anything and destroy anyone, in order to be the champ.

Brock was currently walking to the backstage area to try and clear his head. He sat on one of the boxes in a merely lit up place and covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"Brock!"

Brock looked up to see Dean heading towards him.

"Hey pretty boy." Brock said, helping Dean up. Dean was trying to sit on the box, so Brock helped him up. Dean placed his title right next to him.

"Weren't expecting that huh?" Dean asked, smiling. Brock chuckled "No, no I was not"

"At Fastlane, I don't want you to hold anything back. Okay? I can handle you." Dean said. "But-" Brock tried. "No buts! I want everything you can give. No sneak attacks though before the pay per view. I don't like that. Okay?" Dean said. "Whatever you want, pretty boy." Brock said. Dean smiled.

"Where's Roman?" Brock asked. "Uh Ro's in the Authority's office, they called him and I in there. I should probably be there" Dean said, carelessly. "Oh, well you're being a bad bad boy being here with me." Brock teased, lightly nudging Deans leg. "Oh really? Where's your advocate? I'm sure he'd freak if he found out the beast was hanging out with me." Dean teased back, nudging Brocks leg.

They sat there in silence for a few, until Dean spoke up "I need to go, Ro's probably wondering where I am." Dean said, as he leaned over and quickly kissed Brocks cheek. "See ya, pretty boy." Brock said, winking at Dean before he walked away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Triple H had come to Brocks locker room, leaving Brock more agitated than every.

Triple H said: "…Little Dean Ambrose walk up to the Beast Incarnate, get all up in his face and then live to tell the story...Things aren't uhh getting soft in Suplex city are they?"

That was what irked Brock the most. Things are not getting soft in Suplex City! He's Brock fuckin' Lesnar! The fucking Beast! He'll show Triple H tonight. He'll show him that the Beast is the same Beast he was before. As a matter of fact, he never left.

Brock was watching the main event, which was Dean and Roman vs The New Day. Big E currently had Dean in an Abdominal stretch and was spanking him. That just made Brocks mood worse, he just wanted to go out there and slap the shit out of Big E. He had no right to start spanking Dean. Romans face while watching Big E spank Dean basically demonstrated Brocks mood.

Brock thought about going down there. He said he was gonna show everyone that the Beast is still the Beast.

And that's exactly what's he gonna do right now.…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean had just pinned Big E and he and Roman were celebrating their victory. They didn't expect to hear Brocks music come on.

Roman looked ready for a fight. But they both didn't expect to beat attacked from behind, the New Day was raining down punches on them. Xavier tossed Dean into the ropes, which Dean reversed into a Lariat. While, Roman fought Kofi and Big E outside of the ring.

Dean was trying to get up, in order to help Roman outside the ring. Before Dean knew it, he was hoisted up on someones shoulders and being tossed onto the mat. All Dean remembered was looking up to see his Beast, Brock Lesnar, standing over him before he slipped into unconsciousness.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean stormed out of the trainers. "Dean!" "Dean, we need to get you checked!" The trainers called out to him. He just kept on walking. He needed to find Brock. He searched the backstage halls until he reached Brocks locker room. He opened the door.

"Dean…uh…hi" Brock said, awkwardly.

"Don't 'Dean hi' me. What the fuck was that?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean look…I had to show Triple H that I'm still a beast…" Brock said.

Dean chuckled coldly "So that's what this is about.…You used me! You just wanted to get to me personally. You attacked me when I wasn't expecting it, just so I could make you look strong!" Dean exclaimed. "Dean just hear me out-" Brock tried. "No! You fucking used me and threw me out like I was a piece of trash!" Dean said, his voice cracking. Brock went over to try and comfort Dean, but "No! Don't fucking touch me." Dean pushed away Brocks arms.

A few moments of silence went by…

Dean had calmed down a bit. "You know just…just don't fucking talk to me ever again. Forget that kiss that we shared.… Forget everything personal that I've told you about myself. From now on, you're just…another opponent…and a traitor to me." He said before heading out of the locker room.

"Dean!" Brock said, but he was far out the door. The last thing Dean said killed Brock on the inside. Brock was furious, he punched the lockers behind him with all the strength he had. "FUCK!" Brock started bleeding.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman was looking for Dean, the trainers had informed him that he had left the trainers. That immediately alarmed Roman, since he knew Dean probably wanted to confront Brock and he probably would have beat the shit out of Dean. He began searching the backstage halls calling Dean.

He was about to give up when he heard sniffling. He turned around and he saw Dean sitting in a dark corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he had just been crying.

"Dean" Roman whispered. He knelt down by him. Dean looked up at Roman. "H-Hi Ro" Dean said with a stuffy nose. "Hey baby boy." Roman said. "Are you okay?"

Dean shook his head. "I-I can't believe he did that, Ro. I-I thought he was my…my friend." Friend. Dean was attracted to Brock, but he wasn't gonna say anything in front of Roman. It doesn't matter now though, not anymore. Brock turned on him quicker than Seth had. Comparing Brock to Seth made Dean cringe. No one had ever treated Dean worse than Seth had. Seth would beat him up every chance he got and they were in a relationship. Seth would do worse, but Dean couldn't think about that right now.

Dean couldn't trust anyone anymore. It took him so long to start trusting Roman. He just couldn't, not after all Seth had said and done to him.

Dean had told Brock things that Roman didn't even know. Brock will probably start using everything Dean has told him against him.

Dean started tearing up again. "Hey, hey baby" Roman softly said, cupping Deans face. "Don't cry baby boy, he's not worth it. He doesn't deserve to have a friend like you. He betrayed your trust and no one should ever do that to you." Roman pressed his lips up against Deans forehead. Dean then placed his head in Romans chest, sinking into the larger man.

"C'mon baby boy, let's get you to the trainers" Roman said. "Ro, I don't want to." Dean whined. "We just need to check up on you. I need to make sure that my baby boy is okay." Roman said. Dean mumbled a "Fine".

Dean tried to get up but immediately fell back down, wincing in pain. Roman leaned down and held Dean in his arms. "I got you, I got you." He softly whispered. "My-my side hurts." Dean said, rubbing his right waist and hips. That was where Brock had dropped him.

Roman held Dean there for a few, whispering comforting words until…

"Dean"

They both turned around to face "The Beast" Brock Lesnar. Although, he didn't look ready for a fight. He looked more desperate and worried than anything else.

Roman immediately stood in front of Dean, protectively. "You better fucking leave right now." Roman said defensively. The whole time Brock and Dean were looking each other in the eyes.

"No. I need to talk to Dean." Brock said, turning his attention to Roman. "Well you're not gonna. He doesn't want to see you." Roman said.

Brock was starting to get annoyed. 'Who the fuck does this guy think he is?' "I want to speak to Dean." Brock said, through gritted teeth. "No." Roman said.

Brock shoved Roman. Roman didn't take too kindly to that, therefore pushing the "Beast" back.

Dean quickly got up even in the pain he was in, he had to stop them. He got in the middle of them "STOP" Dean screamed, putting his arms in the middle of them.

"Dean" they both said in unison. "I wanna go" Dean said, quietly. "Okay" they both said in unison, as well.

"He's coming with me" Roman said. "No, he's not. He's coming with me" Brock said. They were both getting angry again.

"Enough! Just stop." Dean said. "I'm not a fucking toy, that you get to fight over!" He said, angrily.

"Ro, drive me to the hotel. I'm not rooming with you, though. I'm gonna see if they have any extra rooms available." Dean said, weakly. "I'm sorry Dean." Roman tried. "Whatever, I just wanna go." Dean said, limping away. Leaving Brock and Roman reflecting on their childish actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was making his way to the contract signing. He was still angry about last week. All he could think about was getting his hands on Brock.

He got into the ring and basically begged Stephanie McMahon to shut up and get started with the signing. Roman then came out, Dean was still a little mad at Roman from last week. Then Stephanie introduced Brock. Dean watched as Brock walked down the ramp with his advocate, Paul Heyman, he had a smug look on his face.

Brocks eyes were on Dean the whole time. Dean stared down Brock as well. Dean signed first, not taking his eyes off of Brock, then Roman signed, then Brock signed looking at Dean. Paul Heyman started saying a bunch of shit about how Dean should ask Roman about the difference between a "beating by the authourity" and an "authoratative beat down".

Dean didn't let Pauls shit get into his head. He just squinted at Brock. Brock signaled for Dean to go over to him, as the 'Suplex City' chants were going through the arena.

Dean took up the courage and stood face to face with the Beast. Dean gave him a little push, using his pelvic area. It didn't face Brock, though. He immediately picked Dean up like he was nothing and launched him to the other side of the ring, causing him to hit Roman. Dean rolled to the corner, shielding his head. He faintly watched as Brock picked up the table and hit Roman with it. He was trying to crawl over to Roman to see if his boyfriend was okay, but he was lifted in to Brocks arms and tossed onto the mat, with another F5.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

This was far from over, Dean wasn't scared of Brock. He swears to get Brock back by the end of the night. He met up with Roman. Roman said that he'd come out with Dean tonight, but Dean didn't want that. "Brock is MINE" Dean had said.

He was currently heading to the ring.

"Hey Brock Lesnar! What do you call that what you gave to me earlier tonight? Was than an F2, an F3? It certainly couldn't have been an F5, I thought the F5 was supposed to hurt!" Dean tried angering the beast. He spoke about how Brock can't get the job done when it comes to Dean Ambrose. "Man, maybe Triple H was right with what he said last week. Maybe Suplex City is going soft…Brock Lesnar has gone soft." Dean said. "That sounds like a personal problem" ohhhs were heard through the crowd. Dean went on. "Man, I guess Paulie didn't give you any permission…Now I knew Paul Heyman was your advocate, Brock, but I didn't know he was required to hold your balls!" Dean exclaimed. Dean waited for him to come out. He got angry when he didn't "BROCK LESNAR"

Brocks themes song blasted, revealing the beast and Paul Heyman. Brock looked amused, he didn't take Dean seriously, which jut angered Dean more. Brock was nearly to the ring, when Dean charged at him. Brock pushed Dean off of him. Dean charged at him once again. Brock roughly put his arms around a fighting Deans waist and drove Dean into the apron of the ring. Dean fell on his hands and knees. He picked Dean up then started driving his knees into Deans stomach. Every knee to the gut drove the air out of Dean, causing him to whimper. Hearing Deans whimpers and sharp breaths made Brock stop for a moment. But Brock realized who he was and where he was. Brock Lesnar is not supposed to be merciful. So he droved Dean into the barricade, hard. Brock looked down at Dean, he was sprawled out on the floor. Brock couldn't stop now, not with everyone watching. He had to continue hurting Dean, even if he necessarily didn't want to. He picked Dean up by the waistband of his jeans and the collar of his shirt and put him in the ring. Brock stalked Dean, before hoppint into the ring. Dean was dizzily on his feet. Brock hit him with a powerful clothesline, flipping him basically inside out. Dean crawled to the ropes, using them as leverage to pick himself up. Brock looked at him, shaking his head. 'Just fucking stay down. I don't want to hurt you anymore.' is what Brock wanted to say. Brock knocked Dean back down. Dean rolled over covering his head. Dean then crawled towards Brock. He crawled TO HIM. Brock had to, he didn't want to but he had to. He effortlessly lifted Dean into his arms and F5'd him, once again.

He then left the ring as his music played. He went to turn around to see what he had done. Dean had rolled over, smiling. Signaling for Brock to come. Paul Heyman was barking at him telling him 'Go'. Brock went back to the ring. He was about grab Deans hair, when Romans theme song played. Brock was kind of thankful. He turned around looking ready for a fight. He was then met with a low blow from Dean. He fell to the ground. Brock was fucking pissed now…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean was walking back to the locker room, holding his mid-section. He was satisfied with what had happened. He got his hands on Brock, well Brocks balls. Dean would do anything to survive the Beast even a low blow. Brock had done a number on him; however, at times he seemed to hesitate before hitting Dean.

Before Dean realized what was happening, he was seized against the wall. A hand went around his neck squeezing, but not quite. He gasped. He looked up to see Brock 'fucking' Lesnar, and Paul Heyman in the background. "I think he's taken enough punishment tonight, Brock." Paul tried to reason with Brock. Brock squeezed a little tighter, to show Paul that he's actually hurting Dean, Deans face contorted. "Le-Let go." Dean tried to choke out, he put his both his hands on the hand Brock was choking him with, in order to try and get Brock off of him. But, he failed. "I just wanna rough him up a little. You could go on ahead, I want to enjoy this." Brock said. Paul nodded and left. Brock made sure he was gone, then he let go of Dean.

Dean fell to the ground coughing. He then got up and pushed Brock with all the strength he can muster. Brock stumbled a bit "What the fuck you asshole? What's your problem?!" Dean exclaimed. "You! You're my personal problem!" Brock mocked Dean from earlier. "Oh I'm your problem?! What the fuck did I do other than take your beatings?!" Dean yelled. "A fucking low blow is what you did! And you took my beatings?! Aren't you the one that's not scared?!" Brock mocked Dean once again. Dean stepped up in front of Brocks face "I'm not scared of you. And I did whatever I had to do to survive. I wasn't gonna let you continue the beating!" Dean screamed, holding his mid section. He then fell to one knee, wincing in pain. Brock knelt down, he put his hand on Deans stomach and gently picked him up, putting him back on his feet. He stayed close to Dean. "I…didn't want to hurt you" Brock whispered. Dean looked up into Brocks eyes "Then why?" Dean asked, whispering as well. "Because…because it's what everyone expects. Paul expects me to be a merciless dominating beast, which I am, but not when it comes to you, Dean." Brock whispered. "I just…I don't know what to do, Dean"

Brock covered his face with his hands. Dean removed Brocks hands away from his face. Dean put his hands behind Brocks neck, and tiptoed up. Brock placed one hand on the small of Deans back, pressing Deans body closer to his. Brock knelt down and captured Deans lips. Dean moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Brocks hands roamed Deans body as they were kissing. His hands traveled along Deans waist to his hips. They eventually broke it off in need of oxygen.

They were both breathing heavily, still dangerously close to each other. "Room with me, tonight or are you rooming with Reigns." Brock breathed out. "I'll room with you" Dean said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Smackdown:**

"Protect yourself Dean!"

The Dudley's voices were yelling at Dean, as the small man tried to shield himself from the fists.

Brock was watching from the back. He couldn't take what he was seeing, he wanted to look away. But he's imagining himself in the Dudleys place. The one hurting Dean. The one that Dean is trying to protect himself from and is trying to get away from.

Brock certainly doesn't want to hurt Dean, but he has to. And there's no way he can get out of it. If he wants to be the "Heavyweight Champion of the World", he has to take down Dean.

"Don't worry, Brock, I told the Dudleys to take good care of him before you go out there" Pauls voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Brock knew by "good care", Paul meant that they would inflict a lot of pain on Dean. Paul didn't know that that's the exact apposite of what Brock wanted.

He watched on as Bubba Ray Dudley hung Dean upside on the ropes and performed a neck breaker. Bubba let Dean fall, and tried to attack as the referee checked on Dean, who was curled up, clutching the back of his head.

Brock clenched his hands, but continued watching as Bubba got on top of Dean and punched him in the face. Deans face contorted in pain, but all he got was another hard punch in the face. Dean covered his nose and mouth and tried to back away from Bubba.

"Protect yourself Dean! You think Superman's gonna save you!"

Bubba barked at Dean, as he went into another neck breaker. He went for the pin, but Dean kicked out, of course. Looking frustrated, Bubba roughly dragged Dean into the corner, holding both of Deans arms up. He tagged in Divon, who stomped on Deans stomach.

Brock was nearly sick to his stomach. Watching The Dudleys beat Dean up, while barking hateful words at him made Brock so angry. Brock wanted to go out there and beat the shit out of them, but he was going to eventually go out there. Paul had said that if he wanted revenge on Dean then he would have to go during the match.

Brock had just repaired his "friendship" with Dean, so he had to tell Dean he was going to come out there.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Pretty boy!" Brock called out from the other side of the hallway, making his way towards Dean._

 _Dean turned around and smiled softly "Hey, Brock" Dean said, giving the large man a hug, having to stand on his tiptoes._

 _Brock wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, as Dean looped his arms around Brock's neck._

 _"What's up, Brock?" Dean asked, as he was detaching from the so called "Beast Incarnate" or as Dean sometimes called him "my beast"._

 _"I'm sorry you lost your title on Monday. You okay?" Brock asked, looking into the smaller mans baby blue eyes._

 _Dean looked down "I'm fine, it's sucks though. But y'know the authority had to put me down someway." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders._

 _They were silent for a little bit, until Brock broke the silence. "I wanted to tell you that uh…I may come after your match to possibly attack you" Brock said quietly._

 _To his surprise Dean laughed "Real subtle, Brock. Real subtle." Deans laughing eventually died down. "I'm sorry" Dean said smiling and biting his lip._

 _Brock shook his head and chuckled. "You're so cute" Brock said, moving a strand of Deans hair and tucking it behind his ear._

 _Dean smiled up at Brock. "Thank you for telling me that you may come out later." Dean said before standing on his tiptoes and kissing Brock's cheek._

 _"I don't want you to be mad at me. I care about you, Dean, very much" Brock said, stroking the small mans hair._

 _"I care about you too, Brock. I'll see you later, Ro's probably looking for me." Dean said, before walking away_

 _*End of Flashback*_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Brock suplexed Roman, then easily suplexed Dean who went into the corner. Brock looked at Dean in the corner, he was smiling up at Brock. Brock shook his head and went to turn his attention to Roman, but Roman came at him going for the spear. Brock moved out of the way and Roman ended up pushing Dean into the turnbuckle. Roman looked confused and Dean looked hurt. When Roman went to turn his attention to Brock, Dean had kicked him in the stomach and had attempted dirty deeds. Roman got out and lifted Dean onto his shoulders, delivering a Samoan drop. Roman went to get up and walked right into an F5 by Lesnar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Brock and Roman chased Dean backstage. Roman didn't understand why Brock was here, but he didn't have time to ask Brock, he was looking for Dean. The younger man has stormed off. They had finally found him and cornered him.

"Guys!" Dean exclaimed. "Look, I'm fine, I'm not mad, okay?"

"Then what's wrong?" Brock and Roman both said in unison.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong. I-I just need some space" Dean said. "Look, I'll see you both at Fastlane. I'm going home."

They both looked at Dean with confusion, as the smaller man left. Roman then left, as well. Brock was the only one standing in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands and sighing heavily.

"I saw…"

Brock knew that voice. He removed his hands from his face and looked at his advocate, Paul Heyman.

"So what? You saw…" Brock said. He didn't really care at this moment.

"Brock, he's trying to use you-" Paul started.

Brock cut him off "No he's not!"

Paul looked up at his client "Brock. He's just like her!" Paul exclaimed.

"Paul, he's nothing like Sable." Brock said through gritted teeth.

Heyman didn't look convinced. "Really? He's with the 'Samoan Badass' Roman Reigns, he's using you to protect himself and his boyfriend!" Paul exclaimed.

A flash of hurt went on Brocks face as if he just realized what Paul Heyman was saying was true. Brock shook his head and chuckled coldly "Wow.…Oh my god…I'm such a fucking idiot, how did I not realize that?" Brock said.

"It's okay, Brock...Him and his big boyfriend will get what's coming to them." Paul said.

"He's gonna fucking pay" Brock said, through gritted teeth. "I'm not gonna get used and played around with again." Brock said, his hands clenching.

"Sable got away with it, but now you have to revive yourself. Make him pay. It's only right to make Dean Ambrose pay, you need to take your anger out on someone and it might as well be on the person who tried to use you" Paul said in a deep voice, trying to convince Brock as much as he could, but Brock didn't need that much convincing.

Brock nodded. He's putting all the feelings he's developed for Dean to the side. Dean Ambrose is going to fucking pay for screwing with Brock Lesnar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **After FastLane:**

"Brock, Brock Hey!" Dean called out, he's been calling Brock but Brock keeps ignoring him.

"What?! What the fuck do you want?" Brock exclaimed, he was still out of breath from the match, which he lost.

Dean flinched at the harshness in Brocks voice. "I-I just wanted to say Good Job out there" Dean said quietly.

Brock chucked coldly "Good Job? Really? Your boyfriend won. Is that really all you wanted to say? You used me already. What the fuck else do you want, huh? Why the fuck are you even talking to me right now?!" Brock exclaimed getting in Deans face.

Dean looked up at Brock with confusion. "Wh-What are you talking about, Brock?" Dean asked, stuttering. All he felt was hate radiating off of Brock and it was making him uncomfortable

"Don't fucking act like you don't know!" Brock screamed, before pushing Dean hard. Dean fell to the ground. Dean slid back every time Brock stepped closer to him. Fear flashed in Deans eyes as he looked up at the hatred filled eyes of Brock.

Brock stopped in his place. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "I don't have time for this right now"

"You're gonna fucking pay, you understand me? You're gonna pay" Brock said, leaving a confused, hurt Dean Ambrose on the ground.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Before Raw:**

Dean was exiting the car he just arrived in. A couple of fans were waiting outside. Dean gave them a quick wave before heading the opposite way. Dean took a quick glance at the other car, which had referees in it.

Before Dean knew what was happening he was stormed at. His back hit the edge of the car. Knee after knee after knee after knee after knee after knee met his midsection. It was Brock. Brock Lesnar was attacking him and he couldn't fight back. He was in a state of shock and it didn't allow him to fight back.

Brock lifted him up on his shoulder and dropped him and the edge of the limousine Brock got ahold of the limp man, once again.

"Please no" Dean said quietly, holding onto the sleeve of Brocks sweater.

Brock heard, but didn't comply. Instead he put Dean on his shoulders and drove him on the windshield of the limo. The glass broke. A raspy scream erupted from Deans throat as he arched his back. Brock looked satisfied with what he had done. He smirked and left the parking lot.

A few minutes later…

Someone had called an ambulance and it had just arrived. Dean was refusing to go, pushing everyone away.

Everyone was thinking about giving up and leaving Dean there, until Roman arrived and parked his car in the parking lot. He rushed out of his car, noticing an ambulance. He looked around and spotted Dean leaning against a limo. HIS Dean. He rushed to his boyfriends side.

"Baby, baby are you okay?! What happened? Oh my god, I'll fucking kill whoever did this to you!" Roman said, as he checked his boyfriend for any injuries.

"I-I'm fine Ro. Brock he attacked me" Dean said, watching as his boyfriends expression changed from worried to angry.

"That SON OF A BITCH!" Roman exclaimed. "I knew he wasn't trustworthy the moment I laid eyes on him" Roman said.

A few minutes passed…

"Dean baby, you have to go to the hospital" Roman said.

"Rooo, I don't want to go" Dean whined.

"Baby, you have to go. You're hurt."

"Come with me, Ro"

"Dean baby-" Roman was about to agree but was cut off by a female voice. "No you can't"

Dean and Roman both turned around to be met with the Chief Brand Officer of WWE, Stephanie McMahon.

"You have a match tonight, Roman, and if you leave with your little boyfriend. There will be severe consequence for you and for Dean" Stephanie stated, before walking out.

Dean and Roman looked at each other. "It's okay Roman, you have a match" Dean stated, weakly.

Roman looked at Dean with sympathy "Okay baby, but don't give the doctors a hard time" Roman said, before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek and watching as the EMT's took his lover away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Raw:**

Brock Lesnar jumped up and down as his advocate, Paul Heyman, spoke about FastLane last night and his attack on Dean Ambrose earlier in the parking lot. They replayed the parking lot attack on Ambrose and Paul and Brock laughed about it.

"My client Brock Lesnar needs a new Wrestlemania opponent, so this is fair warning to any member in that locker room, anywhere in the world that wants to step up, go to the hospital tonight and visit the barely breathing Dean Ambrose and ask him "What happens when you earn the wrath of Brock Lesnar?"" Paul Heyman continued "There is an F5 about to tear through that entire locker room all the way to Wrestlemania, and that path of destruction will have absolutely no mercy on any soul that comes up on my client.…So sayeth the advocate, so sayeth the beast, so sayeth the conquerer, so sayeth the main event, Brock Lesnar."

Paul dropped the mic and Brock jumped up and down, waiting for someone to come down that ramp, even though he was sure no one would. They were about the leave, when they heard the honking of a horn and sirens. The TitanTron immediately changed from the ring to the backstage area.

An ambulance was entering the arena and was crashing into everything. Brock frowned and Pauls eyes widened in astonishment. The ambulance eventually made its way to the ring area. The camera peered through the window of the ambulance. It was Dean "Fucking" Ambrose. He dizzily parked the ambulance and exited, taking off his neck brace in the process.

Dean crawled down the ramp, groaning and gasping. His bruised, broken body moved towards "The Beast".

Dean landed at Brocks feet. He was unable to move any farther. Paul Heyman shook his head. Brock looked down at Dean, who was holding his midsection. Brock didn't have time for this piece of shit. Brock stepped on Deans head, literally walking over the bruised man. Dean hands went up to try and protect his head. Heyman dropped the mic on his head, as well.

Brock and Paul walked up the ramp, as Brocks theme song, "The Next Big Thing", played. They looked at Dean one last time and continued walking until…

"BROCK!" A raspy, out of breath voice screamed. "Kiss my ass, Brock. I told you, I'm indestructible! And you're gonna find that out the hard way" Dean sat upright. "I want...ow...I want Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania… No Holds Barred Street Fight!" Dean threw the mic to the side.

Dean tried to stand up as he saw Brock approaching him. He heard the commentators, JBL especially "Heyman stop him! Heyman please" and then Michael Cole "Ambrose is helpless! He can't even stand up!"

Brock roughly picked Dean up, placing the helpless man onto his shoulders and delivering an F5. Deans face contorted in pain. Paul shook his head. Paul and Brock watched as Deans legs curled up and his body faced them.

Dean looked up at Brock with tears nearly in his eyes, his face red with physical and emotional pain. He tried to cover his face with his hoodie.

Paul Heyman bent down to Deans eye level and said "My client accepts your challenge" Before walking out with Brock.

Dean lied there, with his hands covering his face. They had just went to commercial, so the cameras weren't on him. The lights were off, as well, since they were playing sponsored commercials on the TitanTron.

All of a sudden Dean felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and removed his hands from his face. He looked up at his boyfriend, Roman Reigns.

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled the hurt man closer to his body. They didn't really feel the need to speak. Roman picked Dean up, as Dean wrapped his legs around his boyfriends waist and his arms around his neck.

Roman walked up the ramp with Dean in his arms, taking him to the backstage area.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean watched from the trainers Romans match with Sheamus. While Sheamus was out of the ring, Triple H's theme song played. The "Game" looked ready to fight. Deans heart rate sped up.

Once Triple H got to ringside, Roman charged at him. Fists were flying. Roman drove Triple H into the ring apron and continued punching the CEO. The two men continued brawling until Roman drove Triple H into the timekeepers area. Roman tried to recoup himself, then went to continue his attack on Triple H. Triple H then plunged the ring bell into Romans neck. Roman fell to the ground, coughing.

Dean gasped from the back, as he continued to watch his boyfriend get attacked.

Triple H slammed Romans head into the announce again and again and again and again and again. Dean couldn't watch. He had to go out there. Dean was useless, but he had to do something.

Dean got up and limped to the door. Trainers tried to stop him, but Dean ignored them. He headed out and not even 2 feet out of the trainers, he bumped into something. Definitely not a wall, more like a body. Or bodies. Dean looked up to see Rusev, Alberto Del Rio, and Wade Barrett. They were sent back by the referee earlier in the match.

"Where do you think you're going, Ambrose?" Barrett asked giving Dean a shove. Dean shoved him back "I need to go to Roman. Fuck off." Dean said, trying to go the other, but he was roughly yanked back by his arm and kicked in the stomach by Alberto Del Rio. Dean fell to his knees.

They dragged back into the trainers, where the TV was. "Watch this, bitch." Barrett said, as Alberto held his arms back and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to watch Roman get punished. The trainers couldn't stop anything, they wouldn't dare to.

Roman was bleeding and Dean was tearing up. Roman was hurt. Referees tried to stop Triple H, but it was no use. Triple H was relentless. He grabbed a bleeding Roman Reigns and pedigreed him onto the steel steps. Roman looked broken.

Dean closed his eyes and tried not to cry. The League of Nations was there and he didn't want to look like a pussy to them. They eventually let go of him and left the room, laughing.

Dean made sure they were definitely gone, before he headed out. Dean limped in the backstage halls. "Hunter!" Dean exclaimed. "Get your ass here right now!" Dean screamed.

Dean was about to give up looking when- "What do you need, Ambrose?" Dean was met with the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H.

Dean didn't need to say anything, instead he just slapped the WWE World Heavyweight Champion across the face.

Triple H just chuckled and touched his cheek. He then charged Dean to the nearest wall, wrapping his hand around Deans injured neck. "No! No! Stop!" Dean screamed, trying to get attention from someone to help him, before his voice went out.

"Someone upset I destroyed their boyfriend?" Triple H said, tightening his grip on Deans neck, watching Deans face contort. "Afraid to lose another boyfriend huh?" Triple H said.

"L-let go" Dean choked out. To Deans surprise, Triple H actually let go. Dean fell to the ground gasping. He wasn't going anywhere and Triple H knew that.

"Answer me, Ambrose! Are you scared to lose another boyfriend?" Triple H asked, bending down to be eye level with Dean.

"I'm not scared of anything or anyone." Dean said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh really? That's not what Seth Rollins told me" Triple H said, smirking.

Deans eyes widened. "Rollins told me how much you cried those nights, how you begged him to stop and how you still forgave him anyway. Gosh…Are you that desperate? See I almost felt bad for you, but a piece of trash like you had it coming." Triple H said, laughing as he got up and left Dean on the ground.

Tears welled up in Deans eyes. Seth had told Triple H about the numerous times that Seth had raped him. Dean sobbed quietly in the corner, as he was thinking back to those nights.

After a few minutes…

Dean heard so much noise. The doctor and trainers had brought an unconscious Roman in on a gurney. An ambulance was heard in the background.

Dean ran up to Roman. "Oh my god, Ro! Is he going to the hospital?!" Dean asked the trainers.

"Roman has to get his nose surgically repaired, Dean." Doctor Amann stated.

Dean sobbed openly, as they put Roman in the ambulance. Dean wasn't even gonna ask, he got in the ambulance as well. Nobody was going to object to him, considering he basically was family. He held the unconscious Romans hand, as the ambulance drove away.

 **Brock Lesnars POV:**

Brock watched from a dark corner as Dean sobbed in a corner. Triple H had choked him, then said some things that Brock didn't hear. He just knew that those things must of really hurt Dean.

He then watched a flash of pain go through Deans face as he saw his boyfriend, Roman Reigns, on a gurney. Dean ran to Roman and started crying. Brock assumed that the doctor told Dean some bad news.

Dean then held Romans hand as they went into the ambulance. Dean was sobbing so hard. He had received so much physical and mental abuse today.

But Brock didn't care anyway…


	6. Chapter 6

Triple H was going on and on about how he destroyed Roman Reigns last week and how you're not supposed to challenge authority. And Dean couldn't take it anymore. Nobody talks trash about Deans beloved.

Dean walked (limped really) down to the ring, interrupting the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H.

"Oh hey uhh before we get started out here, I just wanna let you know that I just got off the phone with Roman Reigns…and first of all, he says 'hi' and second of all he wanted me to tell you that he's coming for you. I figured you'd know what that meant, that's yalls deal so-"

Triple H cleared his throat "Yeah Ladies and Gentlemen fresh off his win last night at the Oscars for best supporting actor in a Bromance, Dean Ambrose."

The crowd cheered and Dean laughed.

"Actually I wanted to have this chat with you last week, but a funny thing happened when I was coming to the arena. I got mauled by a grizzly bear in the parking and one thing led to another…and then you decided to grab a ring bell and jam it in Romans neck and break his nose…"

"So I just wanted to ask you a question…who did you want to win that triple threat match at Fastlane? No no, better yet who did you not want to win?" Dean pried.

Triple H looked annoyed "You came out here wasting my time for this? It's an irrelevant question, the truth is Dean, it was a triple threat match but the only people that meant anything in that it were Roman Reigns and Brock Lesnar, so it was very easy to see right from the beginning that you were not a factor in it." Triple H stated.

Dean looked down smiling. What Triple H just said did hurt, but Dean wasn't gonna show it. He just got in Triple H's face.

"Can you see me now?" Dean asked, looking up into Triple H's stern eyes. "I know it's hard sometimes for someone like you to remember all the little people, but I'm DEAN AMBROSE" the crowd cheered. "And I'm pretty sure I'm the last guy you wanted to face a Wrestlemania" Dean said, looking Triple H dead in the eye.

Triple H laughed "You are crazy aren't you? You're mental aren't you?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dean asked, annoyed. "Look maybe you're right, maybe I don't always make the smartest decisions. But you're smart, you're real smart. You're the cerebral assassin and you're smart enough to know that you never ever want to get into the ring with me and you're smart enough to know that you can't beat me" Dean said, causing the crowd to cheer. "Yeahhh I could see it all over you. I could see it in your body. I can even smell it on you. You don't think you can beat me." Dean said, smiling as the 'Ambrose, Ambrose' chants ring through the arena.

Triple H frowned "First of all that unfamiliar smell is probably laundry detergent and clean clothes. Second of all its money and power. Something you do not have." Triple H said, smirking smugly.

Dean looked down at the ground with a smile. The crowd began with the 'You can't beat him' chants. Dean smiled and Triple H frowned.

"Y'know you're saying some pretty mean things. I mean you sold me pretty bad. That's a lot of talk though, so how about some action from the COO?! How about me versus you?!" The crowd erupted. Dean wanted to avenge his lover, Roman Reigns. He wasn't gonna let Triple H get away with shattering Romans nose, but he had to add something else to the match. He should be in it for himself too right. So Dean came to the conclusion…"How about me versus you for that?!" Dean said, pointing to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. The crowd exploded with 'Yes' chants. "And Roman Reigns won the right to fight for WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you're gonna be the champion at April 3rd. So let's find out if I'm just talking crazy? Let's find out RIGHT NOW!" Dean exclaimed.

"You think for one second that's how this works? You walk out here with some crazy idea and you yell "right now" at the top of your lungs and that just makes it happen? No. It doesn't work that way. I'm the Authority around here. Your thoughts, your ideas. They mean nothing to me, although I must admit that this intrigues me somewhat. And I will do what I always do, I will take it under advisement and I will do what's best for business and I promise you Dean, I'll thing about it and I'll give you an answer by the end of the night." The crowd cheered in satisfaction. "But you've got some other things to do, because I was gonna give you the night off Dean, since you've be mauled by a grizzly bear named Brock Lesnar and all, but since you decided to come out here and run your mouth maybe that's not such a good idea. On my way out here, I ran into a few fun fellows, you might have heard of them, The League of Nations. Well why don't you go one on one tonight with Alberto Del Rio. We'll have all his friends out here and we'll see if you can learn to respect Authority" Triple H said, before throwing the mic and leaving the ring as his theme song played.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~~•~•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Ro please, don't worry. I'll be fine it's only Alberto Del Rio." Dean said, trying to reassure Roman over the phone.

"Dean baby, the League of Nations will be there and you're still hurt from Brock Lesnar." Roman said, with concern in his voice.

Dean dreaded hearing Brocks name. "I'm fine, Ro. Brock roughed me up last week. I'm okay now, please don't worry."

"Please baby, just be careful okay? I love you." Roman said, worry evident in his voice.

"I will. Love you too, Ro" Dean said, before hanging up and placing his phone in his bag.

He was backstage, somewhere merely lit up. He didn't really want to change in the locker room. He usually does, only if Romans there.

Dean took off his shirt and taped up his midsection, he knew it was wrong that he told Roman that he was fine, even though he was still hurting from the beating he got from Brock last week.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

No one knew that Brock was going to be at Raw today. He wasn't gonna appear today. Paul didn't even know he was there. A few people have seen him, but not many. He's just watching. He doesn't feel the need to go out there, tonight. He made a statement last week by destroying Dean Ambrose and he doesn't need to do that again. Or he doesn't want to do that again. No. Dean Ambrose used him and he's not going down that road again. He doesn't feel bad for any pain that he has caused to Dean.

At least that's what his brain is telling him, however his heart begs to differ…

Brock watched as Dean taped up his shoulder. Dean winced and cursed under his breath. The smaller man was clearly in a lot of pain. He could barely walk or move.

Brock shifted a little, causing Dean to look around cautiously.

"Hello? Whose there?" The fear in Deans voice was evident as much as he tried to hide it. Dean looked around the area.

Brock knew there was no point to hiding. He stepped out of the dark.

Dean looked up with wide eyes. Brock wasn't said to be at Raw today, at least that's what Dean was aware of. His breathing quickened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Ready for a fight, huh?" Brock asked, getting closer to Dean. Dean didn't budge, he wasn't scared of Brock. Scared of what Brock could do to him, but not scared of the man himself.

"I always am" Dean replied, looking up at the "Beast".

Without warning, Brock pushed Dean, causing the already injured man to fall on the ground. Dean didn't look hurt, just angry. He got up, even in the condition he was and shoved Brock back with all his strength. Brock stumbled back a bit, clearly surprised at what Dean did.

They both stared at each other with anger.

"I fuckin' hate you!" Dean spat, clearly fuming in anger.

"Good! Cause I fucking hate you too. You fucking used me!" Brock yelled.

"I didn't do shit! I actually liked you! I went behind my boyfriends back, because I actually fucking liked you!" Dean screamed in Brocks face.

Brock chuckled coldly. "You know that's the exact fucking thing she told me and she was still using me and I still let her in! I'm not going to make that mistake again. Not with you, not with anyone." Brock said, his voice calmed down but his anger was still being depicted.

"Wh- Wh-" Dean stuttered.

"Save your breath. You're gonna need it at Wrestlemania." Brock said, before walking away, leaving Dean speechless.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Dean was getting absolutely decimated. The League of Nations hadn't even interfered, but Dean was getting beaten to a pulp.

Dean was finally trying to fight back. He elbowed and kicked Del Rio in the face. Dean tried to go for a clothesline, but it was countered into a back stabber. Dean screamed and gasped, arching his back. He rolled out of the ring. Alberto chased after him, hanging him up on the barricade and coming down on the beaten mans ribs. Deans body went limp as he lied down on the floor. The League of Nations was laughing at the sight.

But Dean was going to give up, he crawled back into the ring right before the 10 count. When Alberto Del Rio noticed Dean, he stormed at him kicking him in the ribs again and again. Del Rio roughly threw Dean to the ground. Alberto was planning on doing the cross-arm breaker when Dean reversed it and tried going for a dirt deeds. Alberto got out of it and threw him into the ropes, which Dean countered into a rebound clothesline.

Dean was building momentum. He charged at Del Rio in the corner with an elbow, then a bulldog. Dean pushed himself up using the ring ropes. He perched himself on the top rope and delivered a flying drop quick. That took all there was for Dean, he crawled into a cover. 1,2, Del Rio kicked out.

Del Rio got out of the ring. Dean perched himself on the top rope, once again and jumped onto the League of Nations.

Dean crawled back into the ring with all his strength, planning on going for another suicide dive. When he heard Triple H's music play. Dean watched as the COO walked down the ramp.

Before Dean knew it, he attacked. The bell rung, signaling a disqualification. Rusev picked Dean up, exposing Dean fully to Sheamus and Wade Barrett. They all took turns punching and kicking the limp man. Dean was basically dead weight in Rusevs arms.

Triple H watched on as Alberto Del Rio kicked Dean in the face. Knocking the beaten down man unconscious. The COO shook hands with every member of the League of Nations, before they exited the ring.

"Just never gonna learn huh Dean? You are never ever gonna beat the authority, Dean" Triple H kneeled down to the broken man.

What Dean did surprised Triple H and the crowd. Dean punched the COO right in the face. Dean stormed Triple H, raining down a load of punches on him. Triple H pushed Dean away, then delivered a pedigree to Dean. Dean lied there, unmoving.

"You want a title match with me?! Your on!" Triple H announced. The crowd erupted.

Triple H exited the ring and went up the ramp, furiously. Halfway up the ramp-

"Hey! Hunter…" Dean coughed "…thanks"

Triple H was fuming. He dropped his title belt and raised up his sleeves. Triple H walked back to the ring. He roughly tossed Dean out of the ring. Then leaving the ring as well, Triple H threw Dean into the announcers table.

Triple H destroyed the announcers area, throwing the chairs and papers everywhere. He then roughly put Dean on the table.

Punch after punch after punch after punch after punch after punch after punch. Triple H only stopped to remove the monitors. Triple H put his crotch in front of Deans face and continued punching the defenseless man. Referees eventually pried Triple H off of Dean.

Leaving Dean an unconscious mess on the announcers table.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Referees helped Dean back and took him to the trainers. But, Dean ran away. He took his phone and clothes and went into a corner in the arena.

Dean was a sobbing mess. Triple H actually scared him. Hunter reminded him of Seth Rollins. The way Triple H's anger gets turned on incredibly quickly. And the way he roughly touched Dean. What made Dean especially nervous was when Triple H shoved his crotch in Deans face and began punching him.

Deans phone was excessively ringing. It was Roman, Dean didn't want to talk about what happened, but he knew he had to answer his lover.

Dean took sharp breaths as he picked up. "Hello?"

"Dean baby, oh my god. Are you okay? Are you crying?" Roman asked, with concern in his voice.

"Ro. I-I'm scared" Dean sobbed.

"Baby boy. Why?" Roman asked, clearly confused.

"Hunter he-he reminds me of Seth" Dean continued crying. "What if he-?" Dean took sharp breaths, thinking about what could happen was terrifying Dean.

"Dean please don't put that idea in my head, please." Romans voice was cracking. Roman listened to Dean cry harder, which broke his heart. "Baby boy get dressed and your gonna FaceTime me the whole time until before you go to sleep okay?" Roman said, gently.

"O-Okay Ro." Dean replied, his crying had gone down a bit. Dean changed into his clothes in the dark corner, while still on the phone with Roman. Roman had changed the subject, trying to take Deans mind off the situation.

A pair of confused eyes and heartbroken eyes watched Dean when he was speaking to his boyfriend, Roman Reigns, on his phone. Brocks heart absolutely broke as he watched Dean sob. Dean was afraid of getting violated again.

Brock was confused with what he was feeling. He's supposed to hate Dean for using him, but his feelings for this man are everywhere…


	7. Chapter 7

**Raw:**

Dean screamed in agony and frustration as Bray Wyatt had him in a head lock. Triple H had put Dean in this match as "punishment". Dean didn't really see it as punishment, since he has faced Bray more times than he can count.

As much as Dean wanted to deny it though, he was getting punished right now. Bray had lunged at Dean in the corner, watching as Deans body went limp and he fell to the mat.

"Are you ashamed of yourself?" Bray chuckled at the fallen man, as he began to stir. Bray laughed as Dean crawled. Bray pulled Deans hair and slapped him, then pushed into the corner where he suplexed Dean. Deans body flapped onto the mat.

"How do you feel? Talk to me, Dean!" Bray said, bending down. Dean crawled up to his feet and Bray punched him in the face, causing him to fall back into the corner. Bray was going to flatten Dean in the corner again, but Dean kicked him in the face and readjusted on the top rope. Bray was still recovering with the kick, but that didn't stop him from elbowing Dean in the gut, causing Dean to fall out to ringside.

Bray went after Dean, which resulted in both of them down, since they both went for a clothesline. The referee was almost up to the ten count, when both men got back into the ring at nine and a half. They both crawled to each other smiling, until their foreheads touched can

Dean hated to admit it, but he and Bray had chemistry.

Bray through the first punch, firing Dean up. Dean fought back with punches, chops, kicks, anything. He aligned himself on the top rope and went for an elbow drop on Bray. Bray was down and all Dean had to do was capitalize, but the punishment he endured before was coming to him. He crawled with all strength to Bray. He was almost there when…

The lights went out and then the Wyatts appeared. Dean looked around. Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and Braun Strownman. Dean was surrounded. He charged at the first person he saw, Luke Harper. Bad idea.

Luke Harper held Dean in place, as the other Wyatts attacked. Dean was punched until he fell to the mat. The Wyatts continued with kicks, causing Dean to curl up into a ball. Bray watched on as the broken man tried to protect himself. Bray eventually pushed his boys off of Dean. Bray straddled Deans back, then hit Dean with some punches of his own. Dean tried to cover the back of his neck, but Bray was relentless.

Bray picked Dean up, positioning him for his signature move "Sister Abigal". Bray kissed the top of Deans head, before face planting Dean to the mat. Deans unconscious body laid unmoving on the canvas of the ring.

The Game, Triple H's music played and walked down to the ring, smirking. He was gonna get a piece of Dean.

Hunter looked down at Dean. He was a groaning, gasping, and coughing mess. Triple H was about to begin his attack when he sensed a presence behind him. Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt stared down Triple H, then stroked the title. Triple H stared at Bray oddly. Bray then took a quick glance at Deans broken figure before heading out of the ring.

Triple H left the ring and took apart the announce table. He went back into the ring, certainly not expecting Dean to get up and catch him with his signature move, "Dirty Deeds".

The crowd roared in excitement. Deans picked up the title and lifted it over his head, as his theme song played.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Dean was packing his bag, getting ready to go, when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and beamed with joy

"Hey baby boy. I'm so proud of you for beating the shit out of that asshole" Romans deep voice on the other side of the phone.

Dean giggled "I don't think I beat the shit out of him, but I did get some revenge."

Roman chuckled "…I miss you"

"I miss you too, Ro. I'll be there Wednesday morning. I'll leave right after Smackdown." Dean said, softly.

"Can't wait to see you.…Well you should get going, baby. I love you and be careful, okay?" Roman said, softly.

"I will, Ro. Love you too." Dean said, before hanging up and leaving the locker room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

 **After Roadblock:**

Dean was so angry. He had that match won, but he fucking got screwed over again.

Dean screamed in frustration and hit the wall. Dean continued throwing chairs around, kicking, and punching any object in front of him.

…

Brock was on his way to speak to Paul when heard yelling and stuff being thrown around. He tried to ignore it and continue walking, but something dragged him there.

He walked to where all the ruckus was and saw Dean throwing a tantrum. Dean was too busy hurting himself and any object around him to even notice Brock. Brock watched on a bit, until he felt like it was enough

"HEY!" He yelled.

That finally caught Deans attention. Dean turned to him, still clearly fuming in anger. "Here to kick me when I'm down?!" Dean exclaimed, his fists clenching.

"Fucking relax" Brock said, sternly.

Dean chuckled coldly "Relax? Are you kidding me? You have no fucking idea what I've gone through for the past few weeks. And you have the fucking right to tell me to relax?!" Dean yelled.

"Y'know what, I was being subtle and telling you to relax, but you're being a complete piece of shit. So maybe you fucking deserved it. Maybe you deserved what you've been getting in the past few weeks. Maybe those beatings you get time and time again could teach you something!" Brock exclaimed, and immediately regretted it.

Deans eyes went from anger and fury to pain and self-hatred. Dean bit his lip, as tears formed in his eyes.

Brock looked into Deans pained eyes. He knows what Deans gone through and he shouldn't have said what he said. Dean has gone through absolute hell. Brock basically said that Dean deserved getting abused and raped by Seth, that Dean deserved getting sent to a hospital by Brock, that Dean deserved to be beaten to a pulp by Triple H.

No matter how much Dean used Brock, Brock couldn't say that he's been through as much pain as Dean has. No one deserved that kind of treatment. Especially not someone like Dean, who has been through hell his whole life and is continuing to go through it.

They stared at each other for a few intense moments until…

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded "You're right, I do deserve it.…Just please fucking put me out of my misery." A few tears rolled down Deans cheeks.

"Dean, I'm not gonna do that" Brock stated, with tears nearly coming to his own eyes.

"Why? Please I-I can't do this anymore. If you hate me enough, just do it. Please." Deans voice cracked.

Brock couldn't believe what he was hearing. Has Dean always felt this way? Brock knew that Dean was in pain, but he didn't think that Dean had thoughts like this. Dean wanted Brock to possibly beat him to death.

"Oh my god, Dean" Brock rushed over to Dean and softly wrapped his arms around the small man.

Dean sobbed into Brocks arms. "I…don't…want to be here…anymore" Dean said between sharp breaths.

"Dean please don't say that." Brock said, as a few tears went down Brocks cheek.

Dean unhooked from Brock and looked up into Brocks eyes. Dean

shook his head. "It's only gonna get worse. Please, you hate me, just end it, already." Dean begged.

"Dean, I'm not gonna hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if you were to-" Brock cut himself off, with tears in his eyes. "I don't hate you, Dean. I hate what you did."

"What I did was wrong. I don't deserve to be here. I've made too many mistakes.…I'm a fucking mistake. Brock…if you don't end it, someone eventually will. I don't want to wait, anymore. I'm not accomplishing anything by waiting. I'm never going to a champion and I'm sure as hell not going to beat you at Wrestlemania. There's no point to wrestling anymore, there's no point to living, there's no point to…me" Dean said, with tears in his eyes. Dean shook his head "I-I really don't want to die, but I should." Dean said, causing Brock to take him into his arms.

Brock shook his head "No, no, no I don't want you to die. Please don't say that anymore." Brock didn't realize it, but he was crying, as well.

They laid in each other's arms for a bit.…

"C'mon let's go" Brock said, softly. As he wrapped an arm around Deans waist.

Brock watched as Dean limped. Brock had done some of that. After Brocks attack on Dean, his opponents target all of the weak spots that Brock created. They would hit Deans neck, back, ribs, side.

They were both busy in their own thoughts until…

Clap, Clap, Clap. Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper came out of nowhere.

"Well it isn't, shall I say, Beauty and the Beast" Bray said, huskily.

Brock immediately stood protectively in front of Dean. "What the fuck do you want, Wyatt?" Brock asked, harshly.

"Why so frustrated, Beast? You don't want scare MY 'beauty' do you?" Bray asked, looking at Deans fearful face.

"He's not yours, Bray. You've hurt him way too many times." Brock stated.

Bray laughed. "It's quite amusing coming from you. I've never seen him this way, before. He was a puzzle, back then, that just needed to be put together. Now he's broken, because of you." Bray said, anger coming to his voice.

Dean looked down, maybe Bray was right. He is broken. Brock looked at Dean, who seemed affected by what Bray was saying.

"Dean he's lying. You're not broken, just hurt." Brock said softly to Dean.

"Am I Dean? Who told you that that weasel would hurt you? Who told you that the beast will turn on you?" Bray asked.

"I didn't turn on him" Brock said though gritted teeth.

Dean looked up at Bray with hurt in his eyes. Right before Seth started abusing Dean, Bray had approached Dean telling him that Seth was no good. Dean didn't believe him though.

Dean tapped Brocks arm. "I wanna go, please, right now" Dean said, quietly.

Brock nodded, putting an arm around Deans waist. Brocks eyes didn't leave Bray, as he lead Dean to the locker room.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Brock had asked Dean if he'd like to room with him. Dean had hesitantly said 'yes'.

They had just settled into the hotel room and were getting ready for bed.

Dean had changed into his bed clothes, then went out on the balcony. (The hotel they were in was really expensive)

A breeze came and Dean shivered.

Life is what you make of it. Life can be worth living, or it cannot. It depends on what you do. If it's a living hell, it can't be worth living. Can it? Deans head was about to explode.

He hadn't noticed the tears that came down his face and the large arms wrap around his upper body.

"Is it true?" Dean asked, softy.

"Is what true?" Brock asked.

"Is life what you make of it?"

"It is true. If you want to make yourself happy, then you'll be happy. If you don't want to be happy, then you're not going to be happy" Brock stated.

Dean thought about it for a few moments and then spoke again

"Is it true?" Dean asked, once again.

Brock looked confused. "Yes Dean, I already-"

Dean cut him off "No not that. Is what Bray said true? Am I broken?" Dean turned around to look Brock in the eye.

Brock didn't reply which made Dean nervous.

"It's true. I-I'm broken" Dean said, beginning to sob once again.

Brock hugged Dean tightly, then led the sobbing man back into the bed room.

They got into the king sized bed. Dean snuggled up to Brocks chest, his sobbing had toned down a bit.

"I know you're hurting, Dean-" Brock was cut off by Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Brock, I-I'm scared. I'm so, so scared" Dean sobbed into Brocks chest.

Brock never thought he'd hear those words come out of Deans mouth.

Brock gently stroked Deans face, then wiped away the tears. He looked into Deans pained blue eyes, then captured his lips. Dean kissed back, moaning into the passionate kiss. They broke off in need of oxygen.

Dean buried his head into the crook of Brocks neck.

Dean needed what Brock has given him, compassion and pity, even if he thought it wasn't completely sincere…


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Chapter 8! I think! Wow, did not expect that. Thanks for the feedback guys. Some smut here, by the way.

*Repost guys. You guys were telling me about some weird font thingy that was up with my stuff.*

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Dean had been talking about the outcome of Roadblock, when Brock Lesnars music played. Dean smiled at Brock, while Paul Heyman introduced himself and swore on how Brock will defeat Dean and shit.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen and I bet you a fair adou." Paul said, right before quickly heading to the backstage area. Brocks music played, but Deans eyes basically begged him to get back in the ring.

Brock wouldn't turn down a challenge. He walked down the ramp. Dean smiled, and unzipped his jacket, releasing a crow bar.

Brocks eyes widened. He did not expect that. He stalked the ring. Dean didn't look intimidated. Paul came back and told Brock not to go in the ring. Brock didn't comply;however, the moment he got on the ring apron, Dean attacked. He was still careful not to hit Brock.

He just repaired their relationship and didn't want to injure Brock. Brock got away. Paul pegged him not to go and this time he complied, smiling at Dean as he walked backwards up the ramp.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Roman had just come to Raw and beat the shit out of Triple H. Dean sat with Brock watching, as Roman threw Triple H over the announce table. Similar to what Triple H did to Dean a few weeks ago.

"Oh my god. When did Ro come?" Dean asked, standing up in astonishment.

"I don't know, Dean" Brock asked, non enthusiastically.

They continued watching as Roman and Triple continued brawling in the backstage area. Roman was hitting anyone in his way and throwing any object at Triple H.

The Usos then came to try and stop Roman.

"Brock, I'm gonna go check on Roman." Dean said, before jogging to where he believed Roman was.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Calm down, Uce!" Jimmy Uso tried to calm down Roman.

"I'm fine, guys. I'm fine" Roman said, clearly agitated. Roman leaned against the wall and covered his face with both hands.

"Ro!"

Roman looked up to see Dean approaching him. Roman cracked a small smile. He missed Dean like hell.

Dean politely told the Usos to leave. He then put his hands on either side of Romans face.

"Hey" Dean said, then rubbed the bridge of his nose against Romans.

"Hey baby. Fuck I missed you." Roman said. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, bringing their bodies closer.

Dean smiled, then leaned in. Roman captured his lips. It was incredibly passionate, almost desperate. Especially from Roman.

"I…need to…speak to you" Roman breathed out.

"Okay…I booked a hotel room" Dean said, out of breath as well.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dean and Roman had just arrived to their hotel room. Roman put their bags down.

Dean was about to start unpacking for some bed clothes when Roman stopped him.

"Dean, can we talk first?" Roman asked, anxiously.

Dean eyed him oddly "uh…sure"

Roman held Deans hand, as he led him to the king sized bed. Roman guided him to sit down.

"What's up, Ro?" Dean asked, stroking Romans hand.

Roman sighed, and rubbed his face. "Dean, I love you so fucking much" Roman said, looking into Deans eyes.

"I know, Ro, I love you too" Dean said, softly.

Roman swallowed hard, as if he was about to cry. "And that's why this is so hard for me to do" Roman said, his voice cracking.

Dean looked at Roman with confusion. "Ro, what's going on?"

"Dean, we need to end this"

Dean gasped, suddenly on the verge of tears too. "Wh-Why?"

"Baby, I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me." Roman said, wiping his tears.

"Roman, we can make it through this. We always do." Dean tried.

Roman shook his head. "Dean as long as everyone knows we're together, they're going to be targeting you. I-I just can't deal with knowing that the pain you go through is somehow because of me."

"Rome, it-it's n-"

"Dean, the League of Nations targets you. The Wyatts target you. Triple H targets you." Roman closed his eyes, trying not to shed tears. "I just can't have you hurt. I don't want you hurt"

"I don't want this Roman…" Tears streamed down Deans face. "But I understand why"

Roman brought Dean into his arms. "I love you so much, baby. No one will ever compare to you."

"I love you, Roman. You're the best I ever had." Dean cried into Romans shoulder.

Their bodies separated, but their lips attached. They kissed each other, as if it was the last time ever. Roman placed his arms around Deans waist, while Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck.

Roman picked Dean up, letting Dean wrap his legs around his waist, in order to deepen the kiss. He then placed Dean in the center of the bed. They continued kissing as they gently, but quickly stripped each other of their clothes.

Once they were both naked, Roman quickly went down to his bag and got a bottle of lubricant.

The older man covered two fingers with lube and lowered them down to Dean's entrance. He leaned down, and placed a kiss on Dean's lips as he circled the edge of Deans hole, before pushing into Dean. Dean moaned into Romans mouth, as they were still in the middle of a kiss. Roman then added the other finger into Dean, feeling the smaller man shift. He then pulled out both of his fingers and placed more lube onto his dick. Roman then lined himself up and slowly pushed into Dean, moaning as he entered Dean's tight hole.

Dean threw his head back against the pillow and moaned loudly. "Ah fuck Ro" Dean moved around the bed, adjusting to Romans size. Roman gently started to thrust out of Dean before pushing himself back in. Roman grabbed ahold of Dean's legs and placed them around his waist. Roman started thrusting in and out of Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around Romans neck.

Roman ran his hands down Deans thighs, then flipped them over, so that Dean was on top of Roman. Roman placed his hands on Deans hips, as he continued his thrusts into the smaller man. Dean moved his hips along with Romans movements.

Roman then grabbed ahold of Deans dick and moved his hand up and down against Deans neglected member, as he was still thrusting into Dean. Dean moaned.

"Roman!" Dean yelled, as he came into Romans hand. Roman then came as well with a hard thrust into Dean. The smaller man then slumped into Romans chest. The two men were breathing heavily, as Roman pulled out of Dean.

Dean rolled off of his now former lover. Dean cuddled into Romans chest, as the older man held him close.

"You'll always be my best friend…my best lover…"


	9. Chapter 9

Raw:

Dean had just finished with his match against Braun Strowman. Although he got disqualified, he feels satisfied.

He got to the back, heading to the locker room when he was seized against a wall. He gasped and immediately tried to shove off his attacker, but they had a tight grip on his shoulders.

"Let me go, you fuck!" Dean screamed at his hooded attacker.

"When will you ever learn, my dear?" The hooded figure said.

Deans furrowed his eyebrows "Bray?!" Dean exclaimed, still being held against the wall.

The man pulled off his hood and it was indeed, Bray Wyatt. "You know me so well" Bray chuckled.

"Fuck off, Bray and let go" Dean tried to get Bray off of him.

Bray didn't move at all, just tightened his grip, as Dean writhed in his hold. "You can keep trying, you know I won't let go of you. I would never let go of you" Bray looked into Deans furious eyes and smiled.

Brays words made a shiver go up Deans spine. "Why?" Dean said, incredibly quiet, barely above a whisper. He sincerely wanted to know what Bray wanted from him. To him, he was no more than a piece of shit. Dean didn't understand what Brays deal was with him.

Bray smiled a removed one of his large hands that he was holding Dean still with and used it stroke Deans cheek. "Because you're mine" Bray said, extremely close to Deans ear.

Deans expression changed to anger, he felt insulted. "I'm not you're property, Bray" Dean shoving Bray in the chest, causing Bray to let go of his hold on Dean. Dean tried to quickly walk away, but he knew he was gonna be pulled back. Bray wrapped his arms around Deans neck and pushed him against the wall, once again.

He squeezed hard enough for Dean to barely be able to breathe. Dean squirmed and grabbed at Brays arm, trying to pull it off. "I can't bre–…S–Stop" Dean choked out.

Bray let him go, letting him fall to the ground. He then started pacing back and forth. "Why?! Why Dean?! Why can't you realize that he's not right for you?!" Bray yelled down at Dean.

"Wh–What are you–" Dean tried, still trying to gain oxygen back into his lungs.

"The Beast! He's not right for you! He'll hurt you, Dean! Just like the weasel did!" Bray exclaimed, pulling at his own hair.

Dean looked confused. "No he won't! He wouldn't do what Se–he did, okay? Just don't fucking compare and don't you hurt Brock." Dean warned.

"He's done nothing but hurt you Dean! Can't you see that?!" Bray yelled, resuming his pacing.

"No! No! No! No!" Dean stood up and got in Brays face. "You've done nothing but hurt me! Brock at least had the decency to apologize. You make it seem like I deserve it every time you and your fucking family beat the shit out of me" Deans voice quieted down. "Y'know maybe I do deserve it, but if you actually think you haven't hurt me, you should fucking check yourself." Dean shoved Bray, before walking away.

And for the first time ever, Bray was at a loss for words.

Smackdown:

Brock was bouncing in the ring as his advocate, Paul Heyman, spoke about the No Holds Barred Street Fight at WrestleMania.

Paul was coming to the end of the promo. "My client is getting a bit itchy, so Dean Ambrose get your toccus out to this ring right now! Brock Lesnar wants a fight right here! Right now! Tonight!" The crowd roared in excitement.

Then the lights came off and the Wyatts made their way down to the ring, surrounding Brock Lesnar. Brock looked around the ring, the Wyatts had circled around him. He didn't know who to go after, until…

Deans music blasted and the crowd exploded. Dean was saving Brock. Bray Wyatt went after Dean, midway on the ramp and Dean attacked him with his kendo stick. Meanwhile, Brock suplexed Braun Strowman.

Dean got inside the ring, and attacked Brock with the kendo stick. He may as well, no one knew about what they had going on. And him and Brock decided to keep everything professional and under wraps.

Dean backed away, about to hit Brock again when Brock nailed him with a clothesline, which nearly turned him inside out. Brock then picked up the kendo stick and hit Dean with it. Watching as Deans body flopped and cringing when he heard Deans loud gasps of pain. He then broke the kendo stick, not wanting to hit Dean anymore, but he picked Dean up and delivered an F5, laying the Lunatic Fringe out, unconscious.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Dean didn't want to show it, but he was angry. Not at Brock, but at Bray. He had told Bray not to go after Bray. He knew Bray wouldn't listen to him, but to do it exactly right after he told him not to pissed Dean off.

"You seem angry, darling. Beast upset you? He seemed to have laid you out"

Dean turned around to be met with Bray Wyatt and his "family". Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "You know I am angry, not at Brock though." Dean said, causing Bray to look sincerely confused. Dean was sure that's the first time he's ever since Bray look confused. "Stop fucking going after Brock. If you want to get back at me, go after me, not him. He didn't do anything to you."

Bray looked enraged. "YES HE DID" Dean looked taken aback by Brays sudden loud response. He backed away slowly. Bray didn't understand why this was getting to him so much. He had found something wrong with the Weasel, the Brute, and now he has to with the Beast. It shouldn't have been that hard, the Beast had hurt Dean;however, the Beast seemed incredibly loyal which just angered Bray even more. Bray stepped towards Dean, slowly. Dean stayed glued in his spot. "I'm going to get rid of the Beast" Bray said, barely above a whisper.

Dean shook his head "No! Don't you dare hurt him. Why?! He didn't do shit to you!" Dean shoved Bray out of anger. And this time Bray didn't stop his family from going after Dean.

Erick Rowan grabbed Deans arms from behind. Dean tried to wriggle out of it, but Rowan was way stronger than him. He held Dean in place, exposing him fully to the person in front of him, Braun Strowman. Braun balled up his huge hand and drove his fist into Deans mid section. Dean cried out. He couldn't breathe, Braun had driven all the air out of him. Dean hunched over, in order to protect himself.

Bray roughly grabbed Deans chin, forcing him to look up into Brays eyes. "The Beast won't win, Dean. I won't let him win you from me." Bray whispered, dangerously close to Deans ear. Bray then balled his hand and struck Deans stomach with his fist. Dean screamed out, and Erick was forced to let go of Deans nearly limp body.

Dean crawled away quickly. The Wyatts were dangerous and he didn't want to be on the other side of their anger, especially Bray. Braun fisted his hand into Deans hair when–

"DEAN"

Braun grabbed ahold of Deans wrists and launched him at the person in front of him, Brock Lesnar. Brock immediately caught Dean in his arms.

"You okay?" Brock asked, and Dean nodded weakly. Dean was taking sharp breaths, which made Brock absolutely furious. He let go of Dean, who stood up dizzily on his own. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Brock exclaimed, before being about to attack Bray. Then Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman, stood in front of their savior, Bray Wyatt. Brock looked up at the two. They weren't much larger than Brock. He could probably take them, but all three of them may not be possible. If something happened to him, Dean would have to fend off to himself and Brock certainly didn't want that happening. Brock backed away, not taking his eyes off the Wyatts, especially Bray. Brock placed his hand on the small of Deans back. "C'mon, let's get you to the trainers" Dean nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Raw:

Brock made his way backstage. Paul had spoken about the Wrestlemania match this Sunday and then Dean had come out with a wagon and then began loading up the wagon with weapons. Brock couldn't help but smile, as Dean put weapons in his wagon. Dean made absolutely no contact with Brock and then he had left with a packed wagon.

Brock continues walking until he saw a familiar figure. "Dean!" Brock jogged up to him.

Dean looked up and smiled at him. "Hey" Dean said, softly.

Brock couldn't help, but bite his lip. Deans voice was so beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. Brock rubbed his neck, before responding "uhh…I just wanted to say that whatever happens at Wrestlemania, I don't want our relationship to be different."

Dean nodded. "I agree…" Dean shifted from side to side, before saying "I–I really like you, Brock." He said, nervously, chewing at his bottom lip.

Brock smiled softly. "I really like you too, Dean, and I really don't want to mess this up." Brock said.

"Yeah, well uh…I'm gonna get going. I have a bunch of appearances tomorrow, so I'm gonna head to the airport to go to Dallas." Dean said, quietly.

Brock couldn't help, but notice the sadness in Deans voice. "Oh um…I was gonna do the same thing. Would you mind if I came with you?"

Dean shook his head and smiled. "I wouldn't mind. I'll grab my stuff from the locker room and meet you in the parking lot."

Brock smiled. "Yeah I'll see you in a few." Dean nodded, before smiling and walking to the locker room.

Whatever happens this Sunday won't impact their relationship. At least that's what Brock kept telling himself…


	11. Chapter 11

After Dean Ambrose vs Brock Lesnar at Wrestlemania 32:

Dean made his way to the backstage area. A few tears streamed down his face, as he headed to the locker room. He had ignored everyone who was trying to tell him 'Good Job' or 'You did good out there'. He didn't need their pity. He lost, that's it.

Brock told him before the match that he was gonna treat him like any other opponent and Dean had agreed to that, but he was still upset at what went down in the match. He could've won, he could've proved to everyone that he wasn't the loser that everyone, including himself, thought he was.

Deans thoughts were interrupted when someone patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job out there, Uce" Jimmy Uso had said to him. Dean would've blown him off, but instead he just fake smiled at him and continued limping.

The hairs on the back of Deans neck arose, as he approached the locker room. Something wasn't right. Deans had this dreading feeling before and it didn't mean anything good. Dean scanned the area, looking in front, behind, and to the left and right of him. Everything seemed fine as he continued looking around. Then Deans heart absolutely dropped. He couldn't fathom what he was seeing.

It was him.

It was Deans rapist, his abuser, his former lover, Seth Rollins. Dean didn't know what to do. He felt sick to his stomach. What the fuck was he doing here? Dean panicked and began running. He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept running. Tears blurred his eyes, but he didn't care, he continued running.

Deans body was about to give up on him, until he ran into a…wall? Dean stumbled back, and looked up. That was certainly not a wall.

The figure gasped at the look of Dean. He was trembling, incredibly pale, and tears were drowning his face.

"Dean oh my god, you look like you're gonna be sick!" It was Brock. "Let me take you to the trainers" Brock said, putting his hand on Deans shoulder.

Dean shook Brocks hand off. "No! Please I can't." Dean backed away from Brock.

Brock knew something was up. Dean seemed off "Dean what's going on?"

Dean bit his trembling bottom lip and shook his head. "He–He's here"

Brocks expression from confusion and concern turned into fury and vengeance. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." Brock stormed down the hall, ignoring Deans protests.

"No–No Brock please. Don't do anything to him, please. He's already injured." Dean pleaded with Brock.

Brocks eyes widened "Are you fucking kidding me? You have empathy for this fuck? After all he's done to you?" Brock stopped and looked at Dean, harshly.

Dean looked down, feeling small under Brocks gaze. "But–" Dean tried.

"No Dean! He fucking beat you for no reason when you two were in a relationship! He fucking raped you because you didn't want sex or when you were mad at him once again while you guys were in a relationship! And you are fucking defending him?!" Brock barked at Dean, gaining attention from others.

Tears welled up in Deans eyes as he listened to what Brock was saying to him. Dean looked up at Brock, trying to hold in the tears. "Look Brock–" Dean was cut off.

"Oh my god, Dean"

Deans eyes widened and he backed away. Brock clenched his fists at his sides and stood protectively in front of Dean.

"S–Seth?" Dean said, his voice cracking and his cold body trembling in fear.

"Dean baby, I'm so sorry for everything" Seth began, watching as Dean trembled in fear. "Baby I swear they brainwashed me. I didn't want to hurt you. They–" Seth fell to the ground, holding his jaw.

Brock had punched Seth. He had heard enough of his crap.

"BROCK! What the fuck?" Dean exclaimed, shoving Brock. Dean naturally headed for Seth to aid him, but stopped himself. Dean thought of what Seth had done to him, he had physically and mentally scarred him.

Seth had gotten up, frowning at Brock and rubbing his jaw. "Baby–", Seth reached out to touch Dean.

Dean flinched and stepped back. He shook his head. "P–Please don't touch me." Deans whole body shook as he stared at Seth with tears in his eyes.

Brock didn't understand what was going on with Dean. It was almost as if one second Dean felt sympathy and positive feelings for Seth to the point that he would defend him and the next second was like Dean couldn't look at Seth from fear.

Brock watched as Seth apologized "Dean I'm sorry baby. They blinded me with fame and fortune. I apologize for hitting you…betraying you, and –"

Dean shook his head "Don't say it, please don't say it." Tears streamed down his face as he looked at his former lover and abuser. Deans breathing quickened, as he began to remember all that Seth has done to him.

*Flashback*

" _Dean! Don't you walk away from me!" Seth marched after Dean, angrily._

 _"I don't wanna fucking talk about it. You're being dramatic, nothing happened!" Dean exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest._

 _Seth didn't seem to believe him. "Then why the fuck was he all over you! He may as well had asked you to bend over so you he can fuck you!"_

 _Dean gasped and widened his eyes "What the fuck Seth?! We're fucking team mates! We talk! It's fucking simple! Nothing's going on between me and Roman! I'm with you! Only you!"_

 _Seth shook his head. "I don't want you to talk to Roman anymore, unless it's work related and I'm around" Seth said, sternly, but calmly._

 _Dean couldn't believe what Seth was saying. Who does he think he is? Seth doesn't have the right to tell him who and who to not talk to. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but I'm not staying here tonight. I'm going to Romans room, until you get your fucking act together."_

 _Dean watched as Seths expression changed from angry to enraged. Something Dean has never seen, he headed to the door, hoping to leave his boyfriend who was acting very out of character._

 _Before Dean had his hand on the door knob, he was roughly yanked back by his right arm. Then he was met with a fist so hard that it broke the skin around his bottom lip and starting seeping blood. Dean scrambled on the ground and put a hand over his mouth to try and stop the blood._

 _Then it hit him._

 _Seth Rollins, his boyfriend, his lover, had just physically put his hands on him._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Deans mind was everywhere. That had been the first time Seth had ever hit him. Seth had promised it would never happen, but he didn't keep his promise. Once he started hitting him, it wouldn't stop. Dean was shaking uncontrollably and he fell to one knee.

Brock immediately ran over to him and Seths eyes widened at the sight.

"Dean are you okay?" Brock asked panicking.

Dean ignored his question and continued gasping as tears streamed down his face.

*Flashback*

 _The Shield had just had a grueling match with Evolution at Extreme Rules and had obviously came out with the win._

 _Dean and Seth had just made it to their hotel room and Seth was acting super horny. He was all over Dean, touching his ass, gripping his hips._

 _"C'mon baby" Seth whined, he really needed to get off._

 _"Seth no." Dean said, sternly._

 _Seth grabbed Deans ass and squeezed, causing Dean to whimper. "Seth I said no! My fucking ribs hurt! I don't wanna do this right now, okay?" Dean yelled, with an irritated tone._

 _Then Dean saw the look in Seths eyes. It was like the look Seth has when he's about to hit Dean, which Dean has been seeing a lot of recently. But this look was way worse. It was of fury and revenge, as if Dean had taken something away from Seth and Seth was destined to get it back and was willing to do absolutely anything._

 _Seth pushed Dean down on the bed and got on top of him. Dean tried to push Seth off, but he wouldn't budge. "Seth get off of me!" Dean exclaimed._

 _"Why Dean? Why did you take it all away from me? You've taken all my chances, just let me do this, babe." Seth whispered in Deans ear. "Tell me you want me inside you. Tell me you need me!"_

 _Dean shivered. He had no idea what Seth was talking about. "No! Fuck! Seth get off!"_

 _"Then I'm gonna make you want me" Seth gritted and began ripping Deans clothes off, even as Dean was struggling_

 _…_

 _The only thing Dean remembered about the rest of that night was hearing his own screams and feeling the blood pour out of him, as he begged and pleaded his boyfriend to stop the pain._

 _*End of Flashback*_

The bad memories took hold of Deans mind, causing the man to slump on the ground. Dean had passed out. His body sprawled out on the ground.

"DEAN!" Brock screamed. He shook the limp man. Dean didn't wake up.

"AMBULANCE! I NEED AN AMBULANCE!" Brock yelled.

Someone had called the ambulance, which arrived incredibly quickly. Brock held Dean tightly in his arms.

Seth watched in horror, as they loaded Dean up into the Ambulance. Seth hadn't realized how negatively he had affected Dean. Dean had basically just passed out from looking at Seth.

Brock had gone into the ambulance with Dean. He held Deans hand as they put him on the gurney.

At the Hospital:

"Uhh Mr. Lesnar?"

Brock stood up. "Yeah that's me."

"Mr. Ambrose had fainted, is that correct?" The nurse asked, holding her clip board.

Brock nodded. "Why did he faint?"

"Fainting is usually caused by emotional stress;however, there are some bruises on his body, so it could be because of severe pain. But there was some signs of dehydration in his body, so that was possibly the case.…Did he happen to be breathing very heavily before he passed out, perhaps hyperventilating?"

Brock cringed at the many signs of Dean fainting. All of them seemed to be the cause. "He was breathing very heavily" Brock responded.

The nurse nodded "We gave him a lot of water, but he refused to listen to much of the doctors orders. He kept on saying that he wanted…uhh.…Brock. I'm assuming that's you.…"

Brock couldn't help but smile. "Can I see him, please?" Brock couldn't help but notice that the nurse seemed intimidated. Well he was nearly 300 pounds and still wearing his wrestling gear, so he understood where she was coming from.

The nurse smiled. "We did need to do a couple more tests on him to make sure he doesn't have a concussion or anything major, but I suppose we can allow you to see him, since he isn't really complying with us." Brock smiled, he knew Dean was stubborn sometimes. "Follow me." The nurse lead Brock to Deans room.

Brock opened the door to see Dean lying down playing with his fingers. "Hey" Brock said, softly.

Dean looked up at Brock, his eyes filled with compassion. He motioned for Brock to sit next to him. Brock went over at sat at the edge of the hospital bed. Brock smiled and stroked Deans hair. "Thank you" Dean said softly. "For everything"

Brock smiled and linked his fingers with Deans. "Don't thank me. I'm only doing what's right" Brock said and Dean nodded. Brock face then turned from compassion to curiosity. "What happened there, Dean?" Brock asked, concern filling his voice.

Dean shook his head. "I don't wanna talk about it"

Brock looked sincerely disappointed "Dean, you know I hate pressuring you." Brock bit his lip. "…but if you don't talk about it, nothing will change."

Dean blinked back tears. "You're right" Dean nodded, his voice cracking. "Um…after I saw him…I just thought back to the first time he hit me and the first time he…" Dean took a deep breath and Brock rubbed his back comfortingly. "…the first time he uh sexually assaulted me" Dean couldn't help the tears from bursting out. "And then I took another look at him and everything went black…" Brock placed his arm behind Deans back and another one around Deans shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Dean cried into Brocks shoulder. "I don't know why I felt so much sympathy for him when I saw him…I-I'm sorry" Dean muffled.

Brock took Deans face into his hands. Emotional baby blue eyes met intense ice blue eyes. "Don't you ever apologize for something you don't have control over" Brock leaned in and kissed Deans forehead. Dean couldn't help it at the moment, he leaned it. Brock captured his lips. Dean moaned as he let Brocks tongue roam his mouth.…

Roman had rushed to the hospital right after he had heard that Dean got sent to the hospital. He was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion;however, he didn't get much time to celebrate. But Dean was way more important. He had practically begged the nurse if he can see Dean. She eventually gave in, since she had recognized Roman from WWE. She told Roman the room number and Roman rushed there.

Before Roman entered, he saw something. Something that made his heart shatter. Dean. His Dean. Well was his Dean, kissing Brock Lesnar. Brock Lesnar out all the people in the world. Brock Lesnar, the one who decimated Dean tonight. Roman thought that Deans friendship or whatever he had with Brock ended when Brock attacked Dean in the parking lot. Well Roman didn't speak to Dean much after they broke up, so he shouldn't be too surprised. He waited until they broke off the kiss.

Roman took a deep breath before entering. Dean looked up "Ro!"

"Uh Lesnar, do you mind if I speak to Dean…alone?" Roman asked.

Brock shook his head and stood up.

"Uh…go ahead. I need to head back to the arena to shower and get my stuff anyway." Dean looked up at Brock, pouting. "I'll be back, I promise" he said, stroking Deans cheek. "Oh and uh I'll get your stuff too–"

Brock was interrupted by Roman "I already got Deans stuff. They're in the car." Brock then nodded, before leaving.

Roman went over to Dean and took Dean in a hug. "I was so worried about you. What happened?" Roman asked with concern.

"I fainted" Dean watched as Romans expression changed.

Roman eyes went wide. "Oh my god! Why?!"

Dean swallowed hard. "I-I uh saw him and…memories crowded my head and I passed out" Dean looked up at Roman. "Um…the doctor said that I was dehydrated, probably stressed, and uh pain could have caused it too"

"You saw Seth?" That seemed to be the only thing that Roman comprehended. Dean nodded and closed his eyes, tightly. Roman bent down by Dean. His knees on the ground, next to Deans hospital bed. He held Deans hand. "Dean, don't worry about him anymore. I won't let him hurt you, okay?" Roman said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Rome. You've done so much for me. I couldn't possibly ask for a better boy-…best friend." Dean said, playing with Romans hair, which was drooping off his shoulder. "So uh…are you my um…the new champ?" Dean asked, still playing with Romans hair.

Roman smiled. "Well…some may call me the WWE World Heavyweight Champion" Roman said slowly.

Dean hopped up in the bed and started clapping. "YES! I'm so fucking proud of you, Ro! You deserve it!" Dean outstretched his arms to Roman. Roman caught Dean in a big hug. "You need to go celebrate! What are you doing here?!" Dean said, enthusiastically.

"You're more important than some after party, Dean." Roman said, rubbing Deans back.

"Thanks Ro, but c'mon go ahead. Have fun. You deserve it more than anyone." Dean said, sincerely. Roman looked at him with empathy. "Ro, don't look at me like that. You know I hate pity. I don't want you to waste celebrating here with me. Okay? I want you to be happy and have fun."

Roman smiled at Dean. "Oh Dean, you're so humble." Roman stroked Deans cheek. "A part of me still doesn't understand why I let you go" Roman said and Dean frowned. "It's okay, Dean, it was the right thing to do. You're safer, this way"

Dean frowned up at Roman "Rome, you make it seem like I can't defend myself" Dean said, quietly.

"No, no it's not like that, Dean. It's just some people take advantage of the fact that you are–were my boyfriend. They hurt you to hurt me. And I can handle getting hurt, I just can't handle you getting hurt." Roman said, his voice getting lower as he spoke.

Dean nodded. "I understand, Ro…but I also understand that you're the Champion" Dean tried lightening up the mood causing Roman to smile. "…And a champion-" Dean was interrupted by the beeping of Romans phone. Roman took out his phone with an apologetic look. "Oh would you look at that. I'm assuming that's a message telling the Champ to get his ass to the after party" Dean continued. Roman look at Dean with an 'are you sure look?'. Dean nodded "I want you to go, Ro. I'd be upset if you didn't."

Roman nodded. "Anything to make you happy." Roman stroked Dean cheek.

Dean smiled. "You should get going, Ro"

Roman nodded. "I don't want to leave you, but I'll do anything to make you happy." Roman stood up and kissed Deans forehead. "Love you"

"Love you too" Dean muttered, as he watched his former boyfriend leave the room.

Brock had come back with a taxi. He had to drag his luggage into Deans room.

"Hey, you good?" Brock asked, as he sat at the edge of Deans bed.

Dean smiled weakly and nodded his head. "Doctor came in and did some exercise shit with me…uh he's gonna give me some medication, then I'll get going"

"You didn't give him a hard time, did you?" Brock asked and Dean gave him a guilty look.

"I didn't…" Dean replied, not looking Brock directly in the eyes. Brock eyed him suspiciously. "Fine…I complied with everything he told until he started feeling up my thighs and I was like 'Fuck no!'" Dean said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

Dean thought Brock was going to give him a speech or some shit, but Brock leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Dean visibly blushed. "You're crazy, but I like it. A lot actually." Brock said, causing Deans blush to deepen.

They remained in comfortable silence for a little until Brock spoke up: "You going to Raw tomorrow?"

Dean shrugged. "I guess so. The Authority is probably gonna make me have a match…unless Shane…?" Dean questioned.

Brock shook his head. "Taker beat him." Brock said and Dean nodded.

"I mean don't get me wrong. I love Wrestling, just after all I went through with…" Dean swallowed hard. "…him. It's hard to feel the same way, y'know. I don't really like being touched that much. But it is what it is.…" Dean shrugged.

Brock looked at Dean with empathy. He rubbed Deans arm softly. "You don't have to go tomorrow. I'm sure they would let you take the night off after what happened"

Dean shook his head. "They won't. I know they won't." He muttered.

"Just don't go tomorrow. I'll speak to Paul, I'll speak to whoever. Just don't go" Brock was almost pleading him.

Dean couldn't say no now. Not after Brock was looking at him with eyes that were begging him not to go. "Okay…I need to book a flight to Vegas though" Dean said non enthusiastically, he really dreaded going all the way from Texas to Nevada.

Brock nodded and a couple of minutes of silence went by as Dean was on his phone looking up flights to Vegas. Brock shook his right leg anxiously as he looked at Dean.

"Uh Dean…would you want to come to Minnesota with me?" Brock blurted out. He didn't really know where that came from. He does want Dean to come with him. They could both just take a break from everything and everyone.

First Dean looked taken aback by the offer, but then he actually looked like he was thinking about it. Dean definitely would be less lonely than in Vegas. And he for knowing Brock for not such a long time, he trusted him. Even with all his trust issues, he did trust Brock, but he doesn't want to feel pathetic and pitied.

After moments of contemplating the offer, Dean replied "I don't want to be a bother to you Brock."

Brock looked at Dean like what he just said was ridiculous. "Dean…you wouldn't have offered you if I didn't want you to come." Brock said, sincerely.

Dean bit his bottom lip with an uncertain face. "Are you sure?" He asked. Brock nodded quickly. "Um…okay."

Brock smiled the biggest smile he has ever seen Brock have and that made Dean smile. "I'll call an uber to pick us up and drive us to the airport. My private jet should be arriving in about an hour." Brock said excitedly.

And as if on que, the doctor entered with a prescription bottle with tablets and stated: "Mr. Ambrose, this is your

medication. Take 2 tablets a day with an 8 hour time frame between each. And you are welcome to leave whenever you are ready." The doctor said handing them to Dean, then exiting the room.

Brock smiled at Dean. "You ready?"

Dean nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah I think so"

Dean stayed close to Brock as they both watched Brocks private jet land on the runway. The platform extended and Brock lead the way, and Dean followed behind him rolling his luggage.

They got into the jet and Dean was overwhelmed with the size. The jet looked more homely then his whole apartment. There was a white sectional couch and a tv right in front of it. As well as a bunch of leather seats. And that's only what Dean saw so far.

Brock caught Dean looking around the jet in amusement. He laughed "You alright there, Dean?" He asked.

Dean turned his attention away from his surroundings to Brock. "Yeah m'fine. Just…wow…it must've cost you a lot of money" Dean said, slowly.

Brock smiled. "Yeah…I guess so. C'mon Dean, sit down, buddy. I'll put away your luggage" Brock motioned for Dean to sit down. Dean nodded and sat on the sectional leather sofa.

Dean and Brock had just exited the taxi cab that had just drove them from the airport to Brocks house. Brock took their luggage out of the cab and proceeded to give the driver the money for the fair. Dean offered to help with the luggage sand pay half the fair, but Brock refused.

Brocks house looked huge on the outside, it was two, maybe three, floors, it had a porch, a balcony and from where Dean was standing he saw an outdoor hot tub. It was basically in the middle of nowhere and Dean didn't really mind. He knew Brock wasn't a social dude, and he wasn't either really.

Once they entered the house, Brock turned on the lights. Dean looked around. The house looked expensive, yet it was simple. The floors hard, oak wood and one they first entered, Dean was greeted with the main hall, then the spacious living room with many of Brocks awards and accomplishments displayed on the shelves and walls. And connected to the huge living room was the kitchen.

Brock watched Dean as he looked around in amazement. "You okay, buddy?" Brock asked with a chuckle.

Dean snapped out of his, what seemed to be, trance. "Yeah…uh, you're house is really nice and big" Dean replied.

Brock couldn't help but smile, Dean sounded so cute and innocent. "Yeah a little too big for one person.…'gets a little lonely sometimes."

Dean nodded his head slowly. "My apartment isn't nearly as big as your house, but I…uh…I get lonely too" Deans voice got quiet when he said that last part.

Brock couldn't help but feel his heart ache when Dean said that. Dean needed someone. He needed someone to be there for him. He has gone through so much alone that he can barely take. Brock wanted to be there for him, he wanted to be there when times for Dean were tough. And right now, Dean was hurting. Someone who would give him compassion and affection is more than what Dean needed. And Brock was going to give that to him.

Dean had just settled in the guest bedroom. He showered and put on nothing but some gym shorts. He examined himself in a mirror. He didn't like the way he looked, especially tonight. The bruises forming on his torso, from the street fight he had with Brock just made him look disgusting. He looks like he has put on some weight too. Back when Dean was in the Shield, before Seth started hurting him, he looked happy and healthy. Now his body looks as if it's decaying. He feels like he, in general, is decaying. His body, his heart, his everything.

Deans thoughts were interrupted when Brock spoke up out of nowhere. "Don't look at yourself that way, Dean." Brock said, his arms folded. Standing in the doorway of the room, wearing nothing but gym shorts just like Dean.

Dean looked surprised that Brock knew what he was doing. "'M not looking at myself in anyway" Dean said, trying to cover it up.

Brock didn't look convinced. He walked up to Dean and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "You're beautiful, Dean. Don't let anyone or anything tell you other wise." Brock said. He then began examining Deans bare torso. He spotted a couple of scratches and bruises. "And I'm sorry about those." He pointed out. "Lemme get you some cream" he said while going to the bathroom and getting some cream out of the cabinet.

Brock came back over, quickly. He leaned down a bit and kissed one bruise that was on Deans waist. He then kissed another one on Deans chest. Dean let out small gasps and moans. Brock then opened the cream and squirted some on his hand and rubbed some lightly on Deans bruises.

Once he was finished, Brock went up to his full height. "Thank you, Brock" Dean said, quietly, looking up into Brocks eyes.

Brock smiled softly. "Of course, Dean, anything for you. Now get some sleep, Dean. " Brock said, before kissing Deans forehead. "I'm right across the hall if you need anything" Brock said, before exiting the room.

Dean woke up crying. It was 3 a.m. He had another nightmare about Seth. Dean sat up and sobbed quietly. He couldn't go back to sleep, he was too scared. What if the nightmare continued?

Dean wondered if Brock was awake. He couldn't have been. It was fucking 3 a.m. He was definitely asleep, but something told Dean to go check.

Dean knocked on Brocks door. Once, twice, nobody. Dean opened the door slowly. Brock was asleep.

Dean wiped his ongoing tears and sniffled. "Brock?" He whispered.

Dean watched Brock shuffle in his sleep and then open his eyes slowly. Brock saw Dean. His eyes were looked red and puffy. Even with the dark of the room, Brock can see that Dean was crying. He must've have had a nightmare.

"C'mere." Brock said, and he lifted up the cover. Dean walked over and cuddled up to Brock. Brock held onto Deans small body. Deans head was buried in Brocks chest.

"Th-thank you, so much, Brock" Dean whispered, taking sharp breaths.

"Of course, Dean." Brock whispered, holding onto Dean a little tighter. If he could, he would never ever let go…


End file.
